Saing Valentine
by RebelSeeker01
Summary: Rebelfic, Valentine's day has Roswell high in an uproar, the aliens find themselves in the grips of Destiny once again.
1. Chapter 1

Saint Valentine's Day 

By Martyr of the xsorbit4 rebelfic board.

Disclaimer: I take no credit in this story it was created by Martyr, who does not own Roswell.

Mr. Hogward's 4th period History class was boring, not to mention Mr. Hogward himself. He was going on and on about the non existent Soviet Union, as if anyone cared, but Tess took careful notes of it, knowing he would ask questions; considering everyone-well almost everyone was asleep or getting there.

Tess takes a quick peak at Max-who was sitting in the far corner, doodling..most likely Liz or how perfect her name fit with his: Elizabeth Evans or Liz Evans.  
Biting her lower lip, trying to ignore the pang in her heart, she glances at Kyle, who was indeed sleeping and snoring. Tess couldn't help but smile at how cute he looked.  
Buddha boy wasn't bad-considering he's human.

Sighing, she steals a quick glance at her watch. Fifteen minutes more to go, I can do this, she thinks to herself.

Tess looks out the door and in the halls, where everything is red and pink: pink and red hearts and balloons. Big posters announcing the Valentine's Dance on Saturday at six in the evening.

She wonders who Max is going to take, but of course. She checks herself, knowing full well he would never ask her. He would ask Liz. Not a doubt in her mind.

"Miss Harding. Earth to Miss Harding. Would you like to join us in the present, please?"

Tess quickly looks at Mr. Hogward, snapping out of her thoughts, and blushing slightly.

Mr. Hogward was fat and almost jolly looking..who would have known a teacher with a fa?de like that, could fool a student when it came to tests that were almost impossible to pass, and a class almost unbearable to be in?

Tess gave him a tenative smile, and wondering why he called on her.

As if reading her mind, Mr. Hogward said, "As all of you know." He began, looking at the people who were coming out of their daydreams and naps. "The Valentine's Dance is going to be held this Saturday, but I believe I can almost bet that none of you..maybe one or two of you, know the true signifance of Valentine's Day."

He raised his eyebrows, as of no show of hands.  
Clearing his throat and running a steady hand through his thick mane of blonde hair that was combed ridicuasly like Travolti's hair style in the 80s, he looks at Tess and says, "Miss Harding. I've heard many things that your father is in the army, and how you've traveled almost everywhere. I was wondering, have you been to Rome, by any chance?"

Tess wasn't about to let this golden oppurtunity of showing Mr. Hogward that she truly did know the meaning of Valentine's Day. She wasn't an idiot. Being raised by Nasedo wasn't completely worthless. Learning how to control her powers had been an advantage, but also being able to see and learn many things.

Clearing her throat quickly, she nods her head.  
"Yes, Mr. Hogward. I stayed in Italy for a few years.  
The tradition of Valentine's Day comes from a Saint named Valentine: It was a time of Claudius II, who's nickname was Claudius the Cruel. Claudius was trying to raise an army, but not a lot of men were joining in so he outlawed marriages, but there was a man, named Valentine, who was a priest at Rome in the days of Claudius II. He and Saint Marius aided the Christian martyrs and secretly married couples, and for this kind deed Saint Valentine was apprehended and dragged before the Prefect of Rome, who condemned him to be beaten to death with clubs and to have his head cut off. He suffered martyrdom on the 14th day of February, about the year 270. At that time it was the custom in Rome, a very ancient custom, indeed, to celebrate in the month of February the Lupercalia, feasts in honor of a heathen god. On these occasions, amidst a variety of pagan ceremonies, the names of young women were placed in a box, from which they were drawn by the men as chance directed.  
Valentine's Day started in the time of the Roman Empire. In ancient Rome, February 14th was a holiday to honor Juno. Juno was the Queen of the Roman Gods and Goddesses. The Romans also knew her as the Goddess of women and marriage. The following day, February 15th, began the Feast of Lupercalia."

Mr. Hogward's eyebrows raised and gave her a very rare smile. "Very good, Miss Harding. Could you continue?" Tess nodded her head, blushing. She saw that she had everyone's attention-including Max.  
"On the eve of the festival of Lupercalia the names of Roman girls were written on slips of paper and placed into jars. Each young man would draw a girl's name from the jar and would then be partners for the duration of the festival with the girl whom he chose."

Mr. Hogward gave a broad smile. "Yes, and that is what we are going to do. Starting tomorrow, everyone in this class, and I mean everyone...Mr. Guerin." said Mr. Hogward, giving Michael a stern look. Michael gave him one of his charming smiles-The Guerin smirk. Mr. Hogward ignore it and clapped his hands together, obviously enjoying whatever had planned for them.

Not good.

"I want everyone to get a sheet of paper and write your name and fold it nice and neat and drop it in this bowl, please."  
Mr. Hogward went to his file cabinet and held out a very large bowl that was glass made with little red hearts all over it. Placing the bowl on top of his desk, he looked at everyone, his piggy like brown eyes almost twinkling..could it be..mischief?  
Everyone stood up slowly, and placed their piece of paper in the bowl..including Michael.  
The bell rang and everyone filed out, talking excitingly about what Mr. Hogward was going to do. Would he really give a project about Valentine's Day? Tess went to her locker and spinned it quickly, getting her books for next period. Advanced Placement French.  
Tess' eyes nearly popped out, as to what she saw in her locker: Made out hearts of the words, "I love you" in different languages written out, and a very large Hershey kisses bar, and a little poem taped on her mirror:

Good morning to you, my valentine;

Let my gaze linger in your eyes--

Two before and three behind.

Good morning to you, my valentine.

A smile formed around Tess' lips, as she read the four lines all over again. She looked around, wondering who could have possibly given it to her. Everyone was busy getting to their next class. Tess grabbed her French book, and shut her locker, feeling all of the sudden giddy.  
No one could get to her locker, only a person who had the power too..and she knew of only one person.  
Max Evans. Tess wondered if he really did. He was being nicer to her, and occassionally smiled at her, but she knew Max was into Liz. Everyone knew that.  
Sighing, feeling slightly depressed, Tess was about to turn the corner, when she sees Isabel, Liz, and Maria laughing together. They were standing at Liz's locker, sharing something.  
A small ache began to form again in her stomach.  
Afterall, she and Isabel had been through..why couldn't Isabel be friends with her? Tess understood why she, Liz, and Maria weren't.  
It was and would always be impossible. Maria called her a shank behind her back, while Liz didn't say anything, but supported it, nontheless. Pressing her back against the wall, Tess hears in..using her ears, as Nasedo had taught her to do.

"Alex, gave me a dozen of sterling roses, saying "we're friends" deal, said Isabel flipping her blonde hair behind her shoulder. "But I don't believe it."  
Liz and Maria giggled.  
"Yeah right. Alex has the hots for you, Issy. No doubt about it." Exclaimed Maria, rolling her eyes.  
Isabel smiled, pleased.  
Liz shook her head, as she took out her Astronomy book and closed her locker shut. "Max sent me the sweetest card ever, and two dozen white roses," gushed Liz, leaning her head back against her locker, her eyes giving a faraway look.  
Maria shook her head, looking almost jealous.  
"Michael hasn't sent me anything, but I'll wait. Spaceboy is mine."  
Liz grinned. "Yeah, considering Michael did put his name in Mr. Hogward's bowl."  
Maria laughed. "I know..and can you believe Tess? I mean..God! That girl thinks she's so high and mighty, because she knows all sorts of stuff, and because she's been everywhere." Maria rolls her eyes dramatically.  
Liz nods her head, agreeing with her, when she notices Isabel getting uncomfortable. Feeling the barb, Liz says softly, "Maria..."  
Maria throws her hands up in the air, exasperated.  
"Come on Liz. You know the girl is snob."  
Liz doesn't say anything.  
Isabel's eyes are downcast and her jaw is set firmly. Seeing the awkward silence, and knowing that's all she wants to hear, Tess turns the corner and holds her head high. She sees her French class right up ahead, and quickens her step.  
Isabel sees her and calls out a greeting. Tess turns and looks at Isabel. Usually, whenever Isabel greeted her, Tess would smile and say hi right back, but this time. She wasn't going to do that.  
Tess nods her head and gives Isabel a hard look-her deep blue eyes narrowed into blue, cold slits.  
Isabel blinks, perplexed for a second, and realizes that Tess must have overheard them. Isabel's face turns a deep shade of pink and then white. Isabel looks away, playing with her bracelet.

Entering the classroom, Tess hears Liz asking Isabel,  
"What was that about?"  
And Isabel doesn't answer.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day at Mr. Hogward's History class, the room was tense and excited at the same time. All the girls had decided without even consulting to each other that they would dress up. The guys could and would never understand the female code. It was 10 minutes before the final bell, and all the girls were comparing their outfit with each other.

In the far corner stood Michael Guerin, his stoic face having a smirk itched acrossed. Michael snorted when he saw Pam Troy walking in wearing a very short red, leather minishirt and a white tube top, showing off very impressive clevage.  
Michael nudges Alex, who was standing next to him.  
"What happened to the dress code?"  
Alex saw what Michael was staring at and shrugged.  
"It's the whole Valentine's thing. I guess the teachers are being a bit relaxed, considering this only happens once a year..and prom. Besides, Michael, you're a bit dressed up, as well..don't ya think?" asked Alex, looking at Michael's crisped white shirt and black slacks. Michael had styled his hair with gel and hair spray, letting his unruly brown hair fall over his forehead. Michael narrowed his eyes and didn't say anything. Alex shrugged once again, knowing better to make the Czech commander angry.

Alex gives a soft whistle, when he sees Isabel Evans making an extrance. Her luscious body was showing very, very nicely wearing a short red dress, that showed off her long legs and curvy body. Her long neck was adorned with a red and white beaded choker, and 3 red inch heals completed the look. Her long blonde hair was now in waves, framing her delicate face, and her deep brown eyes captivating Alex.

Michael smirks and said in mock sweetness. "Look who's smittened."  
Alex ignores him and walks towards Isabel, his legs feeling like jelly.

"Isabel.." Alex gasps. Isabel gives him one of her radiant smiles, slightly blushing. "Whoa..you look..amazing..." Alex trails off, his mouth slightly opened.  
Isabel giggles and says, "Wait until the Valentine's Dance, lover boy..you haven't seen nothing yet." Isabel winks and flashs him another radiant smile, and walks off to join Liz and Maria.  
Alex swallowed and put a hand to his chest, to steady his breathing. "Oh I can't wait.." Alex thought, humming to himself and walking over to Michael and Max, who had walked in a few minutes ago. Max was wearing a deep green shirt, showing off the green flecks in his eyes and black slacks and a black belt. Max's hair was combed back and parted slightly. He was watching Liz, who had gone all out. Liz was wearing a mid-knee skirt, wine and blue splashing everywhere, and a silk, white tank top and over it was a blue and red, silk blouse. Liz had applied a bit more makeup then usual, and her hair was down, framing her face.  
Max thought she couldn't look anymore beautiful, then now.

Max's eyes flickered when he saw Tess, who was sitting on top of her desk, talking and laughing with Kyle. Tess was wearing a black miniskirt, a small cut running up to her right thigh, and a black silk camisole over it, she was wearing a sheer, slightly shimmery, wine-colored blouse, buttoned half way, and completely the look, she was wearing open-toed black sandals. Her hair was down, framing her heart-shaped face; those curly ringlet of hers bouncing. She was barely wearing any makeup that he could see. He wouldn't admit it to anyone but she looked stunning..more beautiful than Liz.  
Swallowing quickly, he looks away and concentrates on the conversation before him, trying to control his hammering heart. What was going on with him?

From the other side of the room, Tess felt something inside her flick, and she knew Max was watching her. She blushed a little, knowing she did look great, but she hadn't dressed up for him. She had dressed up for her secret Valentine..whoever he is.

Kyle had gone towards his buddies and were talking about last nights football game. Tess only half-listened. She looked over at Liz, Maria, and Isabel's group, wishing she could join them. Tess was considering it, thinking she could over and compliment Isabel on what a gorgeous outfit that was, when she saw Maria giving her one of those: "God-you-are-such-a-slut." Tess had a sudden urge to go over there and slap Maria, and what was happening to her now, she just might. Maria was wearing what Tess would call, and most likely anyone in the whole entire world would call, as the: slut outfit. Maria was wearing a satin green tank top, no straps, and white pants, showing off her thin, stick like legs. Maria's dirty blonde hair was pulled up in a twist, letting a few strands caress her oval face. She saw Maria whisper something into Liz's ear, making Liz's so-called subtle glance come across Tess' location. Tess bit her bottom lip, and saw Mr. Hogworth entering the classroom.  
He sat his briefcase down and said, "Alright class. Attention, please."  
Everyone quieted down and turned to look at him, expectantly.  
Mr. Hogworth gave one his rare smiles and said, "I'm not going to ask any of you to sit down, considering you all must be excited about who you're going to be with. As most of you might guess, it is a project, so it will be worth a great deal of your grade." He paused for a few minutes, looking at all the students, who were listening to him, quite intently. Clearing his throat, Mr. Hogworth took out his keys and went to his filing cabinet and opened it, taking out the heart patterend, crystal bowl. Mr. Hogworth set it down on his desk and said, "I have put all the girls names in here, and I would like all of the girls to please go back to the back of the room, and all the men to step forward."

Slowly all the girls went to the back room. Cassie Quinanzi paused and asked loudly, without raising her hand. "Sir, isn't this a bit biased? I mean, come on. It's the 21st century."  
Mr. Hogworth gave Cassie a hard look. The whole school knew what a pro-feminist Cassie was. Tess rolled her eyes. She hated girls like that. Feminists, especially Cassie believed that they were better than guys..in everything, and how women had to stand up for themselves, declaring themselves strong and independent. Feminists viewed girls who weren't feminists weak and an embarrassement. Tess considered Cassie and all the pro-feminists an embarrassement. She agreed and knew perfectly well that both men and women had the brain capacity to do anything they wanted to, but physique was a completely different story. Tess believes that everyone has a weakness, both men and women, and when combined, they were unbreakable.  
Tess sighed with impatience as Cassie began to ramble on and on about equality and women's rights. Mr. Hogworth sliced his hand into the air, silencing her.

"Miss. Quinanzi, I thank you very much for the enlightened thought, but this is a historical development, in which you shall participate in, or you will fail. Understood?"

Cassie gave a deep scowl, but nodded her head, reluctantly and joined the rest of the group.

Mr. Hogworth turned to the guys and said, rubbing his hands together. "I want all of you to please take a name out."  
One by one, all the guys took out the slip of paper and read it. All the girls held their breaths. Some of the boys started to laugh, and others looked at it, not saying a word or making a face.

Mr. Hogworth nodded his head and said, looking at the girls. "Now, the boys will read out their partner's name, and the girl that is called out, please step forward and go to your partner. The project will end after the dan.." Mr. Hogworth's instruction was cut off, when an uproar started. The guys and the girls were saying things like: "Hell no!" "No way, and no how!" "You have got to be kidding me!"  
Mr. Hogworth held up his hand, making them all quiet once more.  
"Now, I know you must all think I am being unfair, but you haven't let me finish. The Dance is this week, and you have 3 days to get to know your partner and write a paper on who your partner is. Also, at the dance, you may be with your partner or you may what you teenagers would call, 'dumping your date'. I will tell you the idea of this festive occasion next Monday." Mr. Hogworth gestured toward Adam O'Brian, a tall and lanky looking guy.  
"Adam, if you please."  
Adam cleared his throat, coughing slightly and running a hand through his red hair.  
"Cassie Quinanzi."

A few of the guys chuckled, and the girls started to whisper. Cassie walked up towards Adam, her face turning almost the same color as his hair.

"Next."

Kyle Valenti cleared his throat and said, almost in disguist. "Maria DeLuca."  
Liz and Maria both gasped.  
"You have got to be kidding me!" Cried Maria, looking at Mr. Hogworth, her face consumed with indignation.  
Tess knew Maria had hoped Michael would have picked her.  
Mr. Hogworth said coldly. "Miss DeLuca, please restrain yourself. I do not want to hear another word out of your mouth, or you will get an F. Now, go to Mr. Valenti!"  
Maria swallowed and walked towards Kyle, her face a bright shade of pink.

"Next."

Michael took a step forward and said, "Isabel Evans."  
He crumbled the piece of paper and crossed his arms; his dark eyes narrowed, shooting daggers at Mr. Hogworth.

Isabel's face looked stunned. Isabel walked towards Michael, her face heating up. She lowered her head and stood next to Michael, praying with all her might that this wasn't happening.

Tess felt Liz's eyes glaring at her. Tess turned and saw Liz giving her a suspicious look. Tess knew what Liz was thinking.  
"Well, you're wrong Miss Priss." Tess whispered to herself, looking straight ahead.

"Next."

Max's face looked grim. He shot Liz an apologetic look, and Tess knew something wasn't right. She felt her heart beating faster and faster. Max opened up the piece of paper and read out, his voice very soft but was able to be heard.  
"Tess Harding."


	3. Chapter 3

Maria was seething with rage. It was lunch time, and History class was finally over. She started to crush her tofu salad. Alex and Liz were both looking at her. Although, they two weren't as happy, they were trying to keep a leveled head about it.  
Liz put a comforting hand on Maria's shoulder. Maria sighed and dropped her fork carelessly on the table.  
Maria swallowed.  
"Did you see the way Michael looked today? I mean..God! He looked amazing. Do you think he dressed up..for me, I mean?"  
Liz nodded her head. "I'm positive on that Maria. Didn't you see the way he acted when Mr. Hogworth called out that Isabel would be his partner? I mean, the guy looked like he wanted to use his powers on him."

Alex hadn't said one word, not wanting to oblivate Maria's steady growing of ressurance, but he couldn't comment. He, too, had seen the look Michael had given Mr. Hogworth, but Alex had also seen, at the end of class, how Michael had given Isabel a hug and talking softly towards her. For an instant, Alex was jealous. Michael had simply calmed her down with a few words and touch on her arm.

Alex shook his head. He knew Isabel didn't buy into the destiny deal, so he wasn't going to, either. He would just have to work hard being with her. It wasn't like Maria had the worst partner in the world. At least Maria knew Kyle. He was stuck with the horrible and obnoxious Pam Troy. The one girl Liz despised, but not as much as Tess Harding. Alex saw Liz looking at Max longingly. Max was sitting with Michael, Isabel, and even Tess was in the group. All four of them were quiet, obviously trying to get through with their paperwork for History. Alex couldn't believe Hogworth, but alas he was only a student.

Liz broke through his thoughts.  
"I think the project was sabotaged, don't you?" asked Liz, leaning forward, keeping her voice low and soft. Maria raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow. "What are you talking about, Lizzie? Hogworth kept the filing cabinet locked and the classroom door was locked, as well. Who could possibly have messed with it?"  
Liz gave Maria an exasperated look and jerked her head towards nine o'clock. To Tess.  
"Tess?" Maria cried, softly. "I don't believe it!"  
Liz raised her eyebrows. "Why not? You know she wants destiny to prevail."  
Alex interrupted them, knowing whatever he was going to say as being betrayel, but he had to make them look at it rationally.  
"Liz, Tess couldn't have possibly. Remember, Hogworth told them to pick a name. How can Tess control that? She doesn't have any powers like that."  
"What about the mind warp thing?" asked Maria, believing it made perfect sense. "Tess' powers are far more advanced than any of the other three."  
Alex shook her head. "I know I shouldn't be saying this but you two have to look at this logically. Tess can't do that mind warp thing without concentrating and closing her eyes, remember?"

Liz's lips twitched, hating that her theory was wrong. If only it was true, she could tell Max, and Max would be hers.  
Maria sighed, dejected. "So, I guess I won't have my Valentine's with Michael, eh?"  
Liz shook her head. "Maria, you shouldn't think like that. You can still be with Michael. All you have to do is finish your project with Kyle."  
Maria snorted. "Yeah. Kyle. The one who worships Tess Harding from afar."

Tess, Michael, Isabel, and Max were eating and looking over the question packet that Mr. Hogworth had given to them. Max wasn't looking at the questions but at Liz. His jaw was set and a muscle was working in his jaw. Tess knew he was upset, most likely at her, but if he knew better. He'd better not start anything.  
Tess looked at Michael, who wasn't saying anything. His arms were crossed and he was looking up at the sky. Isabel had pulled out a Glamour Magazine and was flipping through it and glancing at her watch every few minutes, hoping Lunch would fly quickly. Tess looked again at Isabel's fabulous dress, realizing that she hadn't commented on it. She knew it would boast Isabel's spirit up.  
"By the way Isabel." Tess began, interrupting Isabel's pretend reading. "I really like your dress. Where did you get it?"  
Isabel smiled, glad someone had decided to break the ice. "I bought it at the little boutique store. It's about 3 blocks from the Crashdown. It just opened two weeks ago. Wanna come with me this afternoon and shop for some things?"

Tess blinked, surprised. Isabel had never invited her to anything, not after Isabel found out who Tess Harding truly was. Tess nodded her head, letting a smile grace her lips. Isabel smiled back, the tension falling back again.

"I have a question for you, Tess." Max said, looking at her. His hazel eyes firing up.

"Go ahead, Max." Tess swallowed, telling herself to control her temper. Patience is a virtue, remember that.

"Don't you find it very concidental that Michael and Isabel are paired off together, and you and I are? I mean, I think that's very interesting. You wouldn't by any chance have any thoughts to that?"

Tess counted to three, taking in deep breaths. Through all that stupid ramble of his, Tess knew what he was asking: Did she, have anything to do with them being paired off together, and for Max to even believe she could be so low, she wanted to literally hurt him. She wanted to send him 30 feet away, hopefully the school wall would stop him or maybe he could go through it, it all mattered how much power she put into it.  
Tess gave him a condescending look.  
"Max." Tess began, striving to keep her voice low and controlled. "If you are implying, and I believe you were indeed implying that I had anything to do with all of us being paired up, like the book had said, then you are very wrong. I didn't do anything."

Max narrowed his eyes, and they flickered. Tess knew he was being stubborn, and he wasn't about to let up.  
"Tess.." But he was cut off, when Tess stood up from her seat and leaned forward, talking very quietly towards him, her voice filled with rage, that neither Michael, Isabel, or Max had heard before.  
"Max, you can go and fool yourself all you want. I didn't do anything. If you'll please remember, and I doubt you can, considering what a thick skull you have. Hogworth made the guys pick a name out of the bowl. How could I have done anything to it? If you think, mind warp, then guess again. I have to concentrate and close my eyes, but sense you only care about yourself, you never see that. Now, if you'll please excuse me, I'm going to go and talk to Kyle. Considering he's the only person that has fully acknowledged my existance."

Tess grabbed her books and bookbag and headed towards Kyle's table, leaving Max and everyone else, stunned.  
Michael rocked back slowly and said, "You deserved that one, Maxwell."  
Max looked up at Michael and didn't say a word. Isabel played with her hair, not wanting to be put in the middle of it. She was going to spend more time with Tess. She felt bad for treating her with such contempt. It wasn't Tess' fault, but treating her like a scapegoat and been an easier route, then facing the truth of the matter.

Isabel cleared her throat, wanting to change the subject.  
"So, who is Liz's partner?"

Max sighed. "One of the football jocks. Cliff something."

Michael nodded, buising his lips together. "She seems to be attracted to them, eh? Considering she did go out with Kyle in the first place, and until you saved her life, she didn't even know you existed."

Max looked like he was about to explode. "That has nothing to do with it, Michael. Will you ever let up?"

Michael raised his eyebrows. "Face it, Maxwell. You're living in denial." Michael got up and left the table.

Max raked his fingers through his hair, completely frustrated. Isabel sat their, silent. Max looked at her, out of the corner of his eye.  
"You don't believe that, Is. Do you?"

Isabel played with her fingernails and said, "You already know what I think, Max. Just because you justify your actions, that she would have died, if you hadn't saved her..that makes me wonder. You've had a crush on this girl since the 3rd grade. She knew you, but she never pursued anything until you revealed our secret." Isabel stood up and grabbed her purse and bag.  
"I don't think you have the audacity to tell us what to do, and I think Michael doesn't have to let up..not just yet. You made that rule, Max, and you broke it. Now, you have to face the consequences it."

Isabel walked off, and Max couldn't believe this. Everyone was turning against him-all due to Tess Harding. He looked at his History project, and he made a decision-He was going to forget about the project, and be with Liz. You can make your own destiny, and he was going to make it around, Liz.

Kyle's back was turn and his face was hidden. Tess had lightly tapped his shoulder, and he had looked up, with a start. He gave Tess a warm smile and gestured her to sit.  
"Thanks." Tess put her books down and her bag. Tess saw Kyle's uneatened food, and wondered what was up.

"Buddha boy, what's up? You look like crap."

Kyle smirked. "You don't look hot yourself. Went through running 4 miles or something?"

Tess felt her cheeks, and realized her anger towards Max, and how everyone had treated her, had caused herself to vent, and she felt good about it. Tess shrugged. "Had a little confrontation."  
Kyle nodded, understanding.

"I can't believe I'm paired up with Maria DeLuca. Ugh..Buddha must be punishing me." Kyle closed his eyes. Tess put a warm hand over his and squeezed gently.  
"It'll be okay. I mean, Jim is dating Maria's mother, so it can't be that bad, considering Amy is the one who raised her, right?"

Kyle gave Tess the look: I-can't-believe-you-can-be-so-naive.  
"Tess, I am going to be stuck with a girl that doesn't even think my father and her mother should be even together, and to top it off. I am going to have to be her date to Valentine's, and she isn't who I pictured. Also, not to mention she talks about you, my best friend. So, let me just clarify: She is going to be like the God of War, Mars."

Tess tried not to laugh. "Awh..it's only for a bit. I'm stuck with Maxwell-Hypocrite Evans, remember? God, I hope he lives a miserable life with his precious Liz Parker."

Kyle became solemn and said, "No, you don't." Kyle gave her a pointed look, his sky blue eyes gentle and almost sad. "You care about him, but the fact that he pisses you off so many times, makes you wanna shake him until his teeth falls out."

Tess sighed, pressing her palm on her forehead. "You know me too well."

Kyle gave a half-hearted smile. "I'll bet the confrontation was good for you." He saw Tess smile and nod her head. "Good, now do you have any tabasco sauce?"


	4. Chapter 4

It's Friday morning as Liz walks down the east hallway of West Roswell High. She looks over at the note Max had slipped into her locker. She found it when she was getting her books for her 1st period: Honors Pre-Cal. Liz quickly scans the hallway, making sure there aren't any teachers around to catch her. She quickens her steps to the eraser room. She quickly slips inside, locking it behind her.

Liz's eyes adjusts quickly to the dim lit room. She gasps, covering her mouth with her hand, her doe-brown eyes going wide. In front of her are white petal roses, scattered everywhere. Max is leaning against the wall, a small smile spreading across his handsome face, when he sees her. He straightens and walks towards her, his unnamable eyes, making her feel weak, at his steady gaze. He holds out a single white rose.  
Liz accepts it, mumbling a shy thanks. Max smiles again, as lightly touches her cheek and tucks in strands of her dark hair behind her ear. Liz looks up at him, melting to his softeness.

Max lowers his head, and covers his mouth with hers, cupping her face. Liz can't breathe. When was the last time Max had kissed her with such passion? She had almost forgotten..almost, now she could have it once again.

Maria checked her watch: 15 minutes to go before 1st period. She scanned the hallway, trying to locate Michael, which was always easy, considering his unruly hair and scruffy clothes, but lately Michael had started to blend in, and was actually wearing nice clothes for a change. It would have thrilled her, if it had been for her..and not Isabel.  
Maria shook her head, scolding herself. Don't think like that DeLuca. Michael loves you. He doesn't want to do anything with that whole Destiny crap, and he definitely doesn't want to be with Isabel.

Maria ignored her nagging conscious and started to walk down the other hallway, passing by and bumping into bodies of people.  
When had West Roswell High been so crowded?

She saw Neil Philips waving at her, and she waves back. Maria knows she's catching looks of admiration from a lot of the male bodies, but the outfit was intended for one person. Michael Guerin.

Maria makes a quick right, heading for the Art hallway, nearly colliding into someone, and feeling a very hot substance soaking into her silk blouse. Maria's jaw drops as she picks at her blouse, and looks up to apologize, but she finds Tess Harding looking at her stained outfit, as well. Maria doesn't feel guilty, not one bit.

Maria narrows her eyes and says in a snide voice. "Nice one Harding. Thanks for ruining my outfit. Now what am I suppose to do?"

Tess looks at Maria, can't believe that she had to bump into her, of all the people in Roswell High. It had to be Maria-miss-bitch-DeLuca. Tess' temper rises to full speed. Grinding her teeth, Tess says slowly, keeping her voice low, "You should watch where you're going DeLuca. Who knows, maybe next time I'll have scalding water in my hands, and guess who my target will be?"

Tess spins around and heads for the nearest Girl's Restroom, pushing the door open. Maria follows suit, wanting nothing more tell Tess off once and for all.

Isabel leans against her locker and checks her Fossil watch, she had gotten at the mall a few days ago. 10 minutes till 1st period, where is Michael?

Isabel looks at the note, Michael had written to her:

I'll be at your locker 15 minutes till the bell for 1st period. Meet me.

Michael

What did Michael want to talk to her about?

Alex hums softly as he nears Isabel's locker, holding a bouquet of sterling roses in his left hand. He knows she'll be there, getting her books for 1st period. He turns quickly, and sees Isabel, leaning against her locker, checking her watch. Isabel looked magnificent: She was wearing leather red pants and a tight white shirt showing off her curvy body; her blonde hair falling gently down her back. She was wearing heart-shaped earrings and a matching heart-shaped locket. 

Alex is about to call her name, when he sees Michael walking towards Isabel, a sterling rose in his hand.

Tess drops her bookbag to the far corner of the restroom, and puts her coffee cup on the steal holder. Tess gives out a loud groan, when she sees bitchy DeLuca coming in. Thank God no one is in here.  
Tess looks at Maria in the mirror, and pretends to do her hair.

Maria folds her arms and glares at Tess. Tess turns around and gives Maria and brief smile. Maria stays where she is, not moving. Tess lifts her chin up a fraction and gives Maria a hard look.  
"Care to move or am I going to have move that body of yours for you?"

Maria smiles and says, "My, my, Tess. You've always been good at making up little quips." Maria steps closer. "However, you've messed with me on the wrong day."

"Oh?" Tess asks, crossing her arms, and looking at Maria's soiled outfit. "Were you going to try and seduce Michael with your malapert outfit and personality?"

Maria blinks, not knowing what 'malapert' means, and cursing herself for not study her SAT words. Maria quickly regains her composure and says, "Whatever slut."

Tess smirks and says, "Is that your best comeback, DeLuca?" Tess makes a disguisted noise and pushes Maria out of her face and grabs her bookbag. Maria's fists her clenched, her face turning a bright shade of red, which in Tess' opinion would be considered a lovely shade of crimson.

Tess gently waves her hand over her coffee spilled outfit, making it look brand new. Giving herself a quick look over in the mirror, Tess walks out the restroom door, hearing Maria's last words.

"You won't get away with this, bitch!"

Liz breaks away from the kiss and asks, her voice rasping and out of breath.  
"Max..wha..what does this mean? I mean, you want me?"  
Max smiles and kisses her again.  
"Come to the Valentine's Dance with me Liz. Forget about our project. I just want to be with you." Max cups her face and touches his forehead to hers, closing his eyes, and smelling the familiar scent of Vanilla.

Liz smiles, closing her eyes and nodding her head. "Yes."

Isabel takes the sterling rose from Michael, her cheeks blooming with color. Isabel looks at Michael, shyly for the first time, and noticing him for who he truly was.

Michael gives her an awkward smile, shuffling his foot back and forth. He clears his throat and says softly, "I wanted to give you something special Isabel..cause you're so special..to me..that is." Michael swallows hard and looks away.

Isabel licks her lips, not knowing what to say. She hadn't really believed Michael wanted to be with her. It was true, he was transforming himself right before her eyes, but she didn't know. She was so confused.  
Isabel tries to think desperately, trying to think of something to say, when she sees Alex, looking right at her, his face ghastly pale. Isabel swallows, trying to form his name to her lips, but can't. She hits Michael's shoulder lightly, and Michael sees what Isabel is looking at. Alex.

Alex's usual good humored face is pale and distraught. Michael sees a shadow falling across his features. Isabel steps forward, wanting to go to him, when Michael stops her. She looks at Michael, tears filling her brown eyes, wondering why. Before she can do anything, Alex is gone, and Michael is there, holding her hand.

Isabel shakes her head and asks, bewildered, "Mi..Michael?" Then she can't say anything else, because Michael Guerin leans forward, touching her tear-stained cheeks and kisses her.

Michael splashes cool water over his flushed face and sighs, rubbing his temple. It was third period now, and he had A.P. Art IV. The one class he loved going to, but he didn't feel up it. He needed to be alone.  
Sighing, he grips the counter with one hand and leans against the wall, his other arm supporting him. Closing his eyes, he can remember how sweet Isabel's kisses had been, and how perfect her body seemed to fit his, and her skin. God, he loved touching her skin; making her gasp from the heat-their heat.  
Michael closes his eyes and shakes his head.  
"Don't even think about it, Guerin." He says outloud.  
Michael looks up at the ceiling and wonders for a bit, what Isabel is thinking. Of him.

Isabel Evans was shaking. Literally shaking. She couldn't concentrate on what Miss Kocian's lecture for the day, which was always interesting, considering Isabel had wanted to take it ever since her Freshman year.  
Family & Life 101. Isabel found it fascinating, considering she was big on family and being close. Isabel thanked whomever the higher being was, because she only knew one person, and the rest were people she would say hi to on occasion. Tess was sitting in the middle, not to close to the teacher to notice her, and not to far back where the teacher would make a special note of noticing. Tess always liked to be hidden, which Isabel found an engima about her. Tess was concentrating on the her notes, not looking at Isabel.

Isabel sighs and goes to her thoughts-her jumbled thoughts. What had happened? What had made her kiss Michael? Isabel takes a quick glance at Tess. Maybe she should ask Tess, considering Tess knew more about their past and the book. The destiny book. And, Tess wouldn't spill about anything, but no. Isabel shakes her head slightly. I can't go to Tess everytime something's wrong, it's like using her, but haven't I? Her face flushes in shame, wondering if Tess hates her. Sighing again, Isabel closes her eyes, and thinks back to Michael and their kiss. That passionate kiss.  
She had always thought of Michael as a brother, but now..no. Not after that kiss. Maria had always gushed about what a great kisser Michael was, but she had laughed. Now, she wasn't laughing. He was indeed a great kisser. And, she didn't want to admit it, but she wanted to kiss him..again.

Maria looks at Liz, whose desk was next to her. Liz has a dreamy smile on her face, a hand resting casually under her chin, and her head slightly tilted. Meaning, Liz and Max are once again back together.

Fighting over her jealousy, Maria writes a quick note on her a blank piece of paper, making sure to keep her head down. She couldn't believe Liz had talked her into taking Honors French III, she could barely make a B, but with Liz's help she was making it.  
Maria writes quickly:  
You and Max are back together. Meaning, are you two going to the Dance together?  
Maria quickly rips it out, making sure not to disturb Mademoiselle de Moore and hands it to Liz, who looks up from her dreamy state.

Liz reads over the note quickly and looks at Maria, her doe-brown eyes sparkling and having a goofy grin on her face. Maria rolls her eyes and smiles. She was happy for her best friend, but why couldn't she,   
Maria Amy DeLuca, have the man of her dreams?  
She feels a tap on her elbow, making her come out of her daydream and looks at Liz, her eyebrows raised.  
Liz points to the stain on Maria's shirt.  
Maria rolls her eyes and mouths. Tess.  
Liz nods her head and mouths back. Tess Harding is a bitch.  
Maria smiles, feeling abit better. She wasn't able to get the coffee stain out of her shirt, and she thanked God that Michael hadn't seen her. Her now once great outfit wasn't so great anymore, but maybe she could ask Isabel to help her get the stain out with the use of her powers. Maria looks up at the front of the room, where the clock was: 8:45. 30 more minutes to go. God, will this day never end?

Max looks at his watch: 30 minutes till 4th period where he can see his Liz. Max looks back to his A.P. English book. They were reading Lord of the Flies, and he really didn't care about Piggy or Ralph. All he cared about was Liz. Mrs. McBride had told them that they will be taking a Quiz over Chapters 1-3 at the last 10 minutes of the period. Max quickly looks around him, noticing everyone reading intently, and looks back at his book and flips through the pages, concentrating. Finishing the book, Max closes it and closes his eyes, letting his mind think of Liz; her long soft hair and doe-brown eyes, and her beautiful smile.

Alex sat at his computer. He loved C, but right now he just wanted to crawl into his bed, pull his covers over his head, and not come out until the pieces of his heart are completely formed back without cracks.  
He loved Isabel. God how much he loved her. How could she does this to him?

He had it all planned out. They would graduate High School, and he would find a great Computer Science Department anywhere Isabel was going, and then they would get married..but now he didn't know.

He closes his eyes. I hate Michael Guerin. He hurt one of his best friends, and now he was getting his woman, well he wouldn't get away with it, because he was going to fight for Isabel's love.


	5. Chapter 5

Tess groans as she enters her 5th period class. Tardy for the first time. She sees Mademoiselle de Moore giving her a hard look and saying in her perfect French accent.  
"Mademoiselle Harding. You are late, no?"  
Tess swallows, standing at the doorway, her face turning a bright shade of crimson. Everyone knew if you were late even a second in Mademoiselle's class, you had automatic detention. Tess drew in a deep breath and said calmly, speaking clearly with a perfect French accent.  
"Oui, mademoiselle. Je suis d?ol, mais mon lire." Tess holds up her French book and continues. "C'?ait au chez moi et j'ai souvenis apres d?euner. Dit, je vais chez moi et voil?" Tess shrugs her shoulders. "Je suis voici maintenant."

Mademoiselle de Moore gives her a rare smile and says, "Class, as you heard, Mademoiselle Harding spoke delicately and with a perfect accent. I applaud her success, and I hope she one day will consider majoring in it, but however, you still have detention, Miss Harding." Mademoiselle gave Tess an apologetic look and hands Tess the dreaded yellow slip. Tess sighs and says with sarcastic grace. "Merci beaucoup."

Tess drags her bookbag to her desk and plops in her seat. Matt McFerguason gives her a sympathetic look and Tess shrugs her shoulders. Matt leans forward, his aquarmaraine eyes sparkling and saying in a low face. "Nice try, Harding. I could never have pulled that one off." Matt flashes her an admirable smile, making Tess feel better. Before she can even reply, she feels a click inside of her as the door bursts open, revealing a disheavled Max Evans.

Maria scratches her throat and looking at Michael, who is sitting in the back of the room, drawing something in his notebook. She ignored Mr. Hollander's lecture over the Quadratic Formula. Who cares about a formula? It's not like she was going to use in her life time. She hated Algebra II, but thank God she had Liz.

Maria narrows her eyes, willing Spaceboy to look at her, but he doesn't. His tall frame is hunched over his desk, still drawing.

What in the hell is he drawing?

Exasperated, Maria turns around and glares at the overhead. Isabel had helped her during lunch over the coffee stain, but Isabel seemed out of it...  
As nosey as she was, Maria had asked, and Isabel waved it off and replied she was worried about mid-terms. Maria hadn't quite bought it, but if Isabel didn't want to talk about it, Maria could let it go. She and Alex had been the only one's out in the quad. Liz hadn't shown up, but she would get the scoops later.

She turns around again, looking at Michael, her green eyes narrowed. She silently sends him a telepathetic message: Michael! Spaceboy! Maria shakes her head, her body leaning forward; her muscles tense. She rolls her eyes and turns around once more, seething with annoyance. She takes a quick pick after a second, and sees he's still drawing. God! What could be so important that he wouldn't notice me?

Michael Guerin looks out of the corner of his eye at the back of Maria. Michael shakes his head. He knows how Maria feels about him, but he can't say the same thing. Not until kissing Isabel. He closes his eyes and concentrates on his drawing. He erases lightly, trying to make the eyes come alive with passion and life; the way he saw her. He drew her mouth; those pouty, full lips, and her hair; blonde and soft. Michael gently touches the pictureisque cheek and can almost imagine her softness. He can almost imagine Isabel. Looking up at him.

Michael Guerin looks out of the corner of his eye at the back of Maria. Michael shakes his head. He knows how Maria feels about him, but he can't say the same thing. Not until kissing Isabel. He closes his eyes and concentrates on his drawing. He erases lightly, trying to make the eyes come alive with passion and life; the way he saw her. He drew her mouth; those pouty, full lips, and her hair; blonde and soft. Michael gently touches the pictureisque cheek and can almost imagine her softness. He can almost imagine Isabel. Looking up at him.

Max gives Mademoiselle a sheepish smile and says, "I'm sorry I'm late."   
Mademoiselle de Moore crosses her arms and says icily. "Monsieur Evans. You are late, therefore you have detention, and if you would be so kind, please fix your hair and wipe off those lipstick marks on your cheeks."

The whole class snickers as a red-faced Max sits down and takes out his notebook and book. He straightens his hair out, using some of his powers and wipes the lipstick marks with a tissue. Tess flashes him a sympathetic look and returns to listening to Mademoiselle de Moore giving a lecture on the difference between the table manners in France, compared to in the U.S.  
After 10 minutes, Mademoiselle de Moore announces that she wants two people to get together and talk amongst themselves in French about the differences of the French culture Vs The U.S.

Max got with Matt McFerguason and Tess got with Ally Silverman.

Max and Matt quickly finished talking. Matt had transfered a few months ago, and Max hadn't really gotten to know him. Matt was a quiet guy; shy and down-to-earth. He mostly kept to himself, but he was popular among the girls, considering he was good looking; with short blonde hair, slightly tanned skin, tall and atheltically built, and aquamaraine eyes, and a shy, easy going smile.

Matt cleared his throat and asked nervously. "So, umm..you know that girl over there, right? The one with curly blonde hair and vivid blue eyes?" Max nodded his head, his brows furrowed together.  
"Yeah."  
"Well.."Matt began, clearing his throat. "I was wondering if she has a boyfriend?" Max's eyes narrows for a brief second, his heart thumping wildly. Who in the hell does he think he is?  
Max blinks. I don't own Tess. Clearing his throat, Max replies. "No..but umm..do you have a crush on her or something?" Max asks, trying to keep the mood light.  
Matt smiles and ducks his head, embarrassed. "Yeah. She's gorgeous and so intelligent! I'm surprised she doesn't have one." Matt looks at Max and asks, "Why haven't you asked her out? I see the two of you hanging sometimes, and also considering that History assignment." Max clears his throat. "Yeah well..Tess and I are just friends, and I've decided not to do the assignment, because it's so stupid. I'm going to the dance with Liz Parker. You know who she is?"

Matt nods his head. "Yeah sure. The pretty girl with dark hair and who wants to be a Molecular Biologist." Matt narrows his eyes. "Are you sure, man..? I mean, the assignment is a project. If you don't do it, it'll totally kill your quarter grade. Are you sure you want to risk it or unless of course you have feelings for Tess..?" Matt looks at Max, his eyebrows raised.  
Max hesitates for a second. McFerguason had a point. He didn't want to kill his quarter grade, considering he'd be grounded for life, and if it wasn't nothing between him and Tess, then it would be alright. Max looks at Tess, his eyes softening for a brief second. Matt was right, Tess was indeed gorgeous. Max shakes his head. What are you thinking about Evans? You're with Liz. She's the most beautiful thing. So, don't screw it up! Max looks back at Matt and says, smiling. "I'm positive. Tess and I are friends. That's it. Besides, it's just for the six weeks. I'm positive my semester average will be high enough. Why don't you ask Tess to the dance?"

Matt shakes his head. "Can't. I'm with Ally Silverman, and Hogworth said we could ditch our dates at the dance. Well, Ally and I discussed it, and we both don't want to be with each other. So, we're just going to get our grade and that's it. I've been working on asking Tess out, so it's all a matter of due time."

Mademoiselle de Moore claps her hands, interrupting their talk. "Alright class, please return to your desks and get out your textbo-" Mademoiselle's voice is cut off by the bell. Everyone turns their desk back to it's original spot, while Mademoiselle is yelling over them: "Everyone read pages 40-51 and do the Questionaire, and Monsieur Evans and Mademoiselle Harding. Detention, oui?"

Tess nods her head and goes out, followed by Max. Max touches her elbow, walking down the west wing of West Roswell High. "You have detention? Since when?" Max looks at her, his eyes suspicious.  
Tess rolls her eyes. "Get over yourself, Max. I walked in late, because I forgot my book at home, and I rushed over after lunch to go get it." Tess holds her hand up and says sweetly. "You on the otherhand, came in late because you were making out with Liz. I know you're going to the dance with Liz, but let me remind you oh partner of mine that I." Tess points to herself enunciating every word. "I am not going to fail, because of whatever lack of brain cells you have in that head of yours. So, either you pick up, and then you can ditch me at the doorway to the dance floor, because I am not going to fail History, because of your selfish and self-righteous reasons, understand?"

Tess gives him a hard look, her blue eyes now cold and firm. Max's jaw tightens. "I don't care, Tess. I'm going with Liz, and that's settled. You have no right telling me what to do."  
Tess' eyes fires up and she says softly. "And, you have no right to ruin my life that I'm trying to build, considering I have no family." Tess spits out, and angerily turns around and stalks off.

Isabel waits outside Senorita Perez's door, waiting for Michael to show up for his 6th period class. Isabel taps her foot impatiently. She really needed to talk to him, and she was about to go insane! She wanted to know what he meant by the kiss, and she swore to herself that if he treats her like he does with Maria, she was going to literally skin him alive.

Michael whistles softly as he heads around the corner towards his Spanish class. Michael's scatch book tucked safely in his locker, so nosey DeLuca, who was already pissed at him for not noticing her, won't snoop around. Michael's breath catches in his windpipe, making him cough. Isabel was standing right there. What in the hell was she doing there? She doesn't take Spanish!

Michael walks cautiously up to her, trying to ignore how great she smelled or how beautiful she looked just now. Clearing his throat and running a hand through his hair. "What's up?"

Isabel gives him a hard glare and asks, her voice full of anger and disbelief. "What's up? All you can say to me is what's up?" Her voice goes another notch higher, her cheeks flushed and her eyes flashing.

God she looks hot...

Shaking his head and giving himself a mental kick, Michael says harshly. "Well, what in the hell do you want me to say?"

Isabel blinks, and looks away. Michael knows he's hurt her, but he has, too. For both of them.

Isabel takes a deep breath and looks back at Michael. She knows he cares about her; his eyes aren't looking into hers, and his body is fidgeting. Isabel narrows her eyes and without a word grabs his arm and drags him across the hall and into the eraser room. Closing the door quickly and lockingit, Isabel turns around and yells. "I am not Maria! So, don't treat me like that! We've known each other too long! You kissed me, Michael! How could you kiss me! Why did you kis---"

But Isabel's little tantrum is over, because Michael cups her face and kisses her roughly, making her head spin and both of them out of breath.

Michael pulls aways and says softly. "I wanted to kiss you for a long time, Isabel."  
Isabel can't say anything, but only to kiss him again.

Tess sighs, relieved that 6th period is her study hall. She tugs a strand of her blonde hair, and spins her combination, and fumming over her fight with Max. How dare he? She shakes her head and rolls her eyes. Just forget him, Tess. You don't need him. Just go and explain it to Mr. Hogworth, and he'll probably understand. Tess sighs again and opens her locker and gasps.

Inside her locker has been hanged with red velvet drapes and paper cut hearts. Also, daisies and blue orchids-her absolute favorites. Tess fingers them lightly, smiling. Tess finds a sealed, red envelope, and tears it out.

She opens it and reads:

"Lovely girl,  
With angel hair,  
I have been waiting for you,  
Since the day of time

I will be at the dance  
And I shall reveal myself to you

Yours Always,

Valentine "

Tess gives out a happy shout of glee and grabs her books for study hall. She couldn't wait to meet her Valentine.

He watches her, as she walks down the east hallway and to study hall. Giving an evil smile, he whistles softly to himself as he walks down the other hallway, hands clasped behind his back.. He steps outside and takes out a lovely blue orchid and touches it, withering into his hand.

Soon, my lovely Tess. We shall meet.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey Guerin." Kyle Valenti walked up towards him, slightly out of breath. It was the end of 6th period and Kyle had rushed out of Senorita Perez's classroom.  
Michael stopped and gave Kyle a withering look. "What do you want, Valenti?"  
Kyle simply shrugged his shoulder and said, "Nothing in particular, Guerin. Just wondering where you were, considering you didn't show up for Spanish class."  
Michael gave Kyle a hard look. "Since when have you been my keeper?" Kyle smiled and said slyly, "Since never, but just wondering. Afterall, you have lipstick marks over your neck. Simply thought I'd save your ass."  
Michael looked around the hall, making sure nobody was looking and quickly using his right hand went over his neck and face and removed all traces of him and Isabel making out.  
Kyle laughed. "You're dead Guerin. Wonder what Maria's going to say." Michael felt his heart racing. He asked, keeping his voice calm and low, but feeling neither. "How do you know? You aren't sure I was making out with Maria?"  
Kyle gave Michael one of his famous Valenti smirks and says, "Come, come Michael. Maria doesn't wear that type of lipstick color. Isabel does, and right now I feel really strange talking about lipstick colors with you. Ugh. I've been hanging around Tess too long." Kyle looks away and hits his forehead slightly on one of the lockers. Michael turns him around and says fiercely. "You better keep it quiet, Valenti or I'll-" Kyle shrugs Michael's grip off and says, "Hey man. Chill. I'm not going to say anything. Do you think I want to be with Miss-Bitch-DeLuca? Hell no. I'm glad you and Isabel hooked up. Isabel is a better chick than Maria, and I mean it."  
Michael relaxes and says, "I care about Maria, but I'm in love with Isabel, and I don't know how to tell DeLuca about it."  
"Tell her the truth. At least Maria deserves that."  
Michael sighs and looks away. "Yeah."

Isabel takes out her compact and looks at her reflection and the love bites Michael had given her. Sighing, she can't seem to remove them with her powers. She hears the door swing open and looks up to find Tess. Isabel gives her a weak smile.  
"Hey." Isabel covers the marks, but either Isabel was too late or Tess had x-ray vision.   
"Woah. Who gave you those?" asked Tess, walking towards Isabel, her ponytail bouncing. Why was Tess so happy?  
Isabel stammers and says softly. "No one."  
Tess smiles knowingly. "Michael." Isabel looks at her, her face shocked. "How did you know?" Tess shrugs. "It's pretty obvious, if you think about it. I know Michael really cares for you and he wanted to develop more than a friendship relationship with you but you told him several times that you weren't interested, so he didn't pursue it. He didn't tell me, but I could tell. Also you two were both miserable when you were with your chosen partners. It only seems naturally to be with someone that intense that you want to be with."  
Isabel looks at Tess, mouth slightly open. "Wow. Are you going to be a shrink someday, Tess?"  
Tess laughs and shakes her head. "No. Just read a lot of psychological books, and before I came here to Roswell, I took a Psych class that my school offered. It was really interesting, and it's also common sense, if you think about it, Issy."  
Isabel nods her head. "Yeah." She blushes and shows Tess the marks. "I can't seem to get rid of it with my powers."  
Tess nods her head knowingly once more. "Ever since mankind, they've wanted to show the world who their mate is, and the fact that she is taken. It's our way, as well. Michael's the only one that can remove it, but I highly doubt, because when you two see each other, all you want to do is make out again, right?"  
Isabel blushes deeply and says slowly. "Yeah, but with some self-control I think it'll happen. Also, we have to go to the Valentine's Dance together on Saturday, and I don't want to see him until than, because I need to tell everyone."  
Tess looks away and says softly. "Isabel, you don't always have to tell your brother or anyone that matter anything. It's your life. It matters to you who you love, not to them. If you want to be with Michael, then be with him, if not then don't. If you follow destiny, don't think it's a bad thing, because Max will say it is. What the heart wants, the heart gets. Max is an #$ about it, because he believes you can make your own destiny. He doesn't want anyone to follow destiny, because then he'll have to acknowledge the fact that destiny does work, but also because he's a pig-headed, stubborn, power-hungry idiot. He doesn't want me to be right. He hates me."  
Tess blinks back her tears and sighs, feeling better about telling this to Isabel. Isabel puts an arm around Tess' shoulder and says, "My brother is a fool for not seeing who you really are, Tess, and so was I."  
Tess looks at Isabel through her tears and gives her a wobbley smile. "You're my best friend, Isabel. You always have been and always will be."  
Isabel hugs Tess and says, "Also we're a family." Isabel straightens up and wipes a tear off her cheek and says brightly. "Let's go shopping."  
Tess laughs and says, "Now? But what about 7th period? And not to mention I have D-Hall afterschool with not other than your brother."  
Isabel gives a mischievous smile and says, "Who cares about 7th period?" Isabel rolls her eyes, smiling. "I still haven't gotten my dress, and you and I need some major girl bonding time. And, you're going to tell me about why you have D-Hall with my dear brother. So, come on."  
Tess giggles, feeling very happy. "Deal."

Liz quickly spins her locker combination and opens her locker to get her books for study hall. She grabs her books quickly and checks her watch. She and Max both have study hall together, and it's not like a big deal if they miss it. Liz was hoping they could make out in the eraser room for a bit.  
"Liz." A deep voice interrupts her thoughts and she turns around to find Cliff Stanley standing there, all 6'2 of him and muscular build. Cliff was good-looking, with a winsome smile, and twinkling warm brown eyes, and short dirty bonde hair.  
"Cliff." Liz says, surprised. "Hey, umm..what's up?"  
Cliff smiles warmly and says, "Well, since you asked. I'm wondering when I should pick up for the Valentine's Dance."  
Liz swallows quickly and says, "Yeah, that's what I've been wanting to talk to you about." Liar a voice tells her in her head. "Umm..." Liz stammers. "Well, Max asked me to the dance, and..."  
Cliffs usual warm brown eyes narrow for a second and he says quickly, cutting her off. His voice filled with condescending tone. "So, you're telling me. You're going with Max Evans, when Hogworth clearly said you could ditch the date when you get to the dance. I think that's pretty fair, considering this project is a major part of my grade. Why are you being so selfish?"  
Liz looks at him, speechless. She had talked to Cliff a few times, and he was always so nice to her. She hadn't realized he could be cold and cruel. She feels a strong hand on her shoulder, and turns and looks up to find Max, smiling at her, and looking at Cliff, his lips pressed together.  
Liz quickly licks her lips and says, "Max, you know Cliff." Max nods his head and says, "Yeah, we have a few classes together." Cliff nods his head. "Yeah. I was just talking to your girlfriend about the Valentine's Dance, and well Max, I have to say. You and Liz know perfectly well what Hogworth said, so why are you hurting me and your supposed date to dance? I mean, come on. Hogworth said we could ditch our dates at the entrance."  
Max nods his head, slowly. "Yes, but I want to be with Liz. Got a problem with that?"  
Cliff's jaw drops. "Actually, I do, Evans, because I am not about to fail History, and the fact that you two are being complete idiots, well that just proves my point that you're both selfish. God, you two both deserve each other." Cliff turns around and walks off in anger.  
Liz presses closer to Max, burying her face in his chest. Max asks softly, "You okay?" He lightly runs his fingers through her soft, dark hair. Liz nods her head and says, "Yeah. I never knew Cliff could be so mean." Max gives out a soft sigh. "But, he does have a point." Liz looks up at him, her doe-brown eyes hurt. "So, you're saying I'm selfish?" Max quickly shakes his head. "No, I'm not saying that, but he's right. We are hurting his grade and Tess' grade." Liz cringes hearing her name coming out of Max's lips, but he continues. "Maybe we should go through with this project, Liz.." He trails off, looking away from her.  
Liz swallows. "Okay." Pressing her lips together and tucking her hair back behind her ear, she gives Max a small smile. "I'll see you later." Max nods his head and says softly, "Yeah. Later."  
Liz quickly walks away, wanting desperately to talk to someone. Thank God Maria had study hall with her, as well.

Alex thanks the school gods for having last period as his study hall. He opens his locker and takes out his books. His thoughts once again run towards Isabel. His Isabel or as he had thought. God, how he wanted her to be his. Alex bites his lower lip and shuts his locker and heads towards study hall, feeling depressed; realizing Isabel had it, as well.  
"Alex! Alex!" He turns around to find Maria waving at him, walking towards him, her long blonde hair flying widly.  
"Hey, Maria." Alex did not want to talk to her, or he'd spill his guts in no time. Besides, Maria doesn't need to hear it from me..or does she?  
"So." Maria begins, her voice light, hanging onto Alex's arm. "What's been going on with you?" Alex looks at her and says quickly. "Nothing." Maria nods her head, knowingly. "Yeah, I can't believe I have to go to the dance with Kyle, but he'll ditch me and vice versa, so I can spend my time with Michael. He's going to be so mine after what I'm going to be wearing tonight." Maria says, smiling and almost jumping up and down with glee. Alex gives her a weak smile. "Yeah. Sure."  
Maria quickly explains what her dress looks like and how she'll approach Michael. Alex only half-listened, thinking about Isabel..again.

Michael heads for study hall, knowing full well it'll be almost impossible not to take Isabel into his arms and kiss are there, where everyone would be looking, especially Maria. Truth be told, Maria would kill him.  
Michael enters the room and sits beside Max, putting his books on the table and asks casually, "How's it going?"  
Max looks at him and says, "Not so great."  
"What do you mean?"  
Max sighs. "I told Liz, that I think I should go to the dance with Tess, and she should go to the dance with Cliff. I realized it would be impractical and...selfish, if Liz and I went. Hogworth said we could ditch our dates at the dance and be with the people we wanted to be with."  
Michael nods his head his eyes averted. "I guess Liz didn't take it that well, did she?" Max shook his head, "No, but I'm sure Liz will be fine with it. I mean, what about you, Michael? It's not like you're in a happy situation. You're stuck with Isabel."  
Michael gives Max a cold look. "And, what's wrong being stuck with Isabel? Some brother you are."  
Max blinks and holds up his hands, surprised. "Hey, I'm not saying that, but don't you want to be with Maria?"  
Michael sighs and says, "Maria." He nods his head and looks away, sighing even more.  
Max's eyebrow contract and asks, "You don't want to be with Maria?"  
Michael looks at him and says, "Not really, Maxwell. Could we drop this, please? It's giving me a headache."  
Max's eyes narrow and says not relenting. "So, if you don't want to be with, Maria. Then who? I mean, you don't want to be with Isabel, right?"

"Isabel."


	7. Chapter 7

"Woah." Isabel's warm brown eyes light up when she sees Tess walking out of the dressing room. Tess is wearing a beautiful, silk dress. The deep blue fabric bringing out the luminous color in Tess' clear, blue eyes. Tess twirls around, letting the deep blue fabric shimmer under the light.  
"Tess." Isabel begins, shaking her head. "That dress was made for you. Seriously."  
Tess laughs, looking at herself in the mirror.  
"You sure, Iss? I mean, it seems abit..revealing. Don't ya think?" Tess adjusts the spaghetti straps, pulling it up more to her collarbone.  
Isabel crosses her arms and studies Tess. "Since when have you worried about anything revealing?" Isabel's lips twitch.  
Tess rolls her eyes, sighing. "Since Liz and Maria keep calling me a slut."  
Isabel sighs and says, putting a comforting hand on Tess' shoulder. "They're just jealous. Just forget about them and have a great time."  
Tess nods her head and gives a small smile. "You're right. I don't care what they think." Tess turns around once more and studies her reflection. "I think I'll take it."  
Isabel smiles, approvingly. "Good choice. I told you I have good taste."  
Tess laughs and walks back into the dressing room, to change back into her clothes.

Max's jaw drops, speechless. Michael gives him a withering look and says softly. "Why are you so surprised, Maxwell? Isabel is a beautiful woman. Any man would be lucky to have her, and I know..." Michael clears his throat and looks away, playing with his pencil. "I know that I'm not good enough for her, but I will be. You don't have to worry about her wants, because I'll provide and I'll make her happy."  
Max's jaw tightens and looks away. "That's not what I mean, Michael." Sighing, Max looks down, rubbing his temples. "What about Maria?"  
Michael swallows, averting his eyes. "I know. I just don't know how to tell her. I've told her several times that it's not gonna happen, but she's persistant. I know that and I know I have to tell her, but I'm going to wait and talk to Isabel about it."  
Max nods his head slowly, his gaze directed towards where Liz and Maria are sitting. "So, you're going to follow Destiny, eh?" Max looks at Michael, his hazel eyes hard and angry. Michael's jaw tightens and gives Max a cold look. "If it means to be happy. Then, yes. Happiness is all that matters, Max. It doesn't matter if destiny has to do with anything. It matters to be happy." Michael's eyebrows contract and asks slowly, almost not daring to, but knowing he must. "You say we make our own destiny, but let me ask you this, Maxwell. Haven't you ever wondered what it would be like to be with Tess?"

Max's eyes narrow quickly and he looks away, not answering.

Michael presses his lips together and says quietly. "Thought as much." Michael opens his A.P. English book and starts to work on his assignment.

Max opens up his Calculas textbook and tries to concentrate on his homework, but he can't. His mind wanders towards Tess. It was true. He did think about what it would be like to be with Tess, but he was happy with Liz. He was in love...But, at night the dreams would tell him that he had once loved Tess more than anyone-even Liz..and the feelings he had felt when that McFerguason had asked questions about Tess. His Tess...

Kyle looks over towards Max and Michael's section of the table and trying to eavesdrop on what seemed like a heated discussion about something-or someone. Kyle smiles next to his study partner, Ally Silverman. Ally had transfered about the same time as the McFerguason kid, and Kyle had admit it, but Alison Silverman was indeed one hot babe. Ally was about 5'3, her long, honey-blonde hair, framing her oval face and deep brown eyes.  
Ally looks up from her French homework and smiles right back at him. Ally leans forward slightly and whispers into his ear, "I know you're going to the dance with Maria DeLuca, but I was wondering..." Ally's eyes look up at him shyly. "I was wondering if we could dance a little..." Ally's northern accent trails off, her fingers fidgeting.  
Kyle gives a broad smile and nods his head. "I would like that."  
Ally smiles back and turns back to her homework. Kyle hums softly under his breath, knowing full well he has to pick up, loud mouth DeLuca, but knowing he had Ally for the night. It would be worth it.

Maria puts a comforting arm around Liz's shoulder.  
"Girlfriend, it'll be alright. Max loves you. Just because you two aren't going to the dance together, doesn't mean he doesn't. All he has to do is take Tess to the dance and then Hogworth has to see them, and then he can ditch her, and he'll come to you."  
Liz nods her head, miserably, wiping her eyes. "I know, Maria, but just that Max could even consider that I'm a selfish.."  
Maria cuts Liz off quickly and says, "No, you're not, Lizzy. You're the sweetest, most generous person I know. And, I know for a fact that Max doesn't think that. He loves you."  
Liz nods her head and gives Maria smile. "Thanks."  
Maria waves her hand, rolling her eyes dramatically. "No problem, babe. What are best friends for?" Liz giggles, straightening her shoulders and gives Maria an-all-knowing smile. "Now, you and Michael."  
Maria claps her hands together and begins to explain her plan to win Michael Guerin's heart. Liz half-listens, wondering what the heated discussion between Michael and Max is about. 

"Isabel." Tess calls out for the 5th time in a row. "How many dresses are you going to try on? I mean, all of them you've shown me look great. What's the deal?" Tess takes off her shoes and moans, lightly massaging her foot and looking at her clock.  
Tess looks at her watch. 3:45 P.M. Mademoiselle de Moore will probably be waiting for her, but she didn't care. She was having a great time with Isabel, even if her feet were dieing at the moment. Tess can't help but wonder about Max. It was true what Kyle said.  
I guess I'll always care about him. Tess thinks to herself, not wanting to admit but knowing she had, too.  
Sighing, Tess calls out Isabel's name again, wondering what Isabel was doing. Tess looks up to find Isabel coming out, wearing a stunning deep crimson, velvet dress, single strapped, and cut low in the front. Isabel looked amazing.  
Tess' jaw drops. "Wooooo...are you trying to give Michael a heart attack?" Asks Tess, jokingly.

Isabel giggles. "What do you think?"

Tess smiles. "You're gonna knock him off his feet."

Isabel laughs, admiring the dress. "Now, all we need to get is jewelry and shoes." Tess gives Isabel a pitiful look. "Issy, my feet are killing me, and haven't you heard that you can make your own jewelry?"  
Isabel looks at her and shakes her head. "You mean, use our powers?"  
Tess gives Isabel an impetuous smile and nods her head. "Of course. We have them, might as well use them." Tess loops her arm around Isabel's. "Come on. It'll be fun."

Matt McFerguason nods towards Nicolas and says, "Everything is going well. Just be there at the dance. We'll back you up."

Three hours later...  
Nicholas smiles towards Lonnie, his dark eyes glinting with anticipation. Lonnie smiles back, her overly made up face staring Nicholas down. Lonnie walks over to him and lightly runs her thumb across Nicholas' pouty lips, leaning forward.  
"Too bad we can't have a little fun right now. You know, Nicholas..you were once a charming and devlishly handsome man." Lonnie's sultry eyes look at him evenly, and gives him a cruel smile.  
Nicholas tips his head to the side and before Lonnie can react, Nicholas uses his telekanetic power and throws Lonnie, her back hitting against the back alley.  
Nicholas walks over to Lonnie's limp body and adjusts his shirt, squiting down next to her and touches her now long honey-blonde hair and shakes his head.  
"Yes, it is a shame."  
"Hey!"  
Nicholas turns around to find Rath running up, his eyes full of fire and anger.  
"What in the hell happened?" Rath points to Lonnie's unconcious body.

Nicholas stands up and faces Rath, his lips forming into a challenging smirk. "Having a little fun. Besides, your girlfriend pissed me off."

Rath pushes Nicholas aside and gently lifts Lonnie up, whispering her name and pleading her to awaken. Lonnie stirrs slowly and shakes her head, trying to clear her clouded mind and the the pain she feels shooting up in her spine and the back of her head. She gives Nicholas a hard look, but Nicholas holds up his finger, and playfully wags his finger. Lonnie swallows hard and averts her eyes.

Nicholas sighs and takes out his shades and puts them on.  
"Come. We don't have time to be messing around. We have the Royal 4 to destroy."  
Nicholas turns and looks back at Rath and Lonnie and says, his voice low and hard. "And, I don't want you both to fail me again. Remember, don't go near that genenocidal girl of his."  
Nicholas looks at Rath up and down and says, "Shouldn't you be changing, Rath?"  
Rath narrows his eyes about to say something, but a warning look from Lonnie makes him change his mind. Rath closes his eyes and waves his hand over his body and he changes back in his alias. Matt McFerguason. Wearing a suit.

Lonnie snaps her fingers, her long honey-blonde hair up in french twist, and waves her hand down to her body, changing into a lovely satin, burgundy colored dress, the spaghetti straps adjusted to her petite figure. Lonnie touches her neck and forms a diamond necklace and then she touches her ears lightly, diamond studs with black sapphire stones appearing around the edges.  
Lonnie crosses her arms and glares down at Nicholas.

Nicholas smiles and says, "Show time."


	8. Chapter 8

Kyle rings the doorbell to the DeLuca's and groans inwardly, adjusting his black suit. Why did I get stuck with Miss-Bitch DeLuca? Why couldn't have it been Pam Troy or Cassie Quinanzi? At least he knew what he had to say to them to make them shut up or whatever, but no not Maria. He couldn't figure her out. Yet, Michael seemed to have or perhaps not, considering he wanted Isabel in his life.  
Kyle smiled at that. He couldn't wait to see the look on Maria's face when she saw Michael and Isabel dancing together in each other's arms. Oblivious to the whole world. He knew he should be feeling guilty and all, but he didn't have the heart. Maria was a bitch. Plain and simple, but Liz..ohhh he did not want to go there.  
Kyle rings the doorbell again, wondering what could be taking so long. He knew Amy was out with his dad. First going on their date and then to the dance, to "watch" over the students, but he knew they would probably make out in the Eraser room or something along the lines of sexual inuendo.

Kyle sighs, exasperated. Where was she? Deciding on ringing the doorbell again or pounding, Kyle grabs the little box with the stupid crosage and heads back to his car, cursing under his breath on how Buddha was punishing him. Before he reaches for his keys, he hears a high shriek, calling out his name.  
"Kyle! Kyle! Wait!"  
Rolling his eyes and taking a deep breath, he turns around and finds Maria running up to him in a stunning emerald dress. The soft velvet fabric showing off her silm figure and her eyes. Kyle's jaw drops, shocked. He had to say one thing. Maria was a knockout tonight. Maria's long blonde hair was pulled back in a bun with those silly girl ornaments.  
Maria rolls her eyes and says, "Couldn't you have waited?"  
Kyle snaps out of his daydream, realizing that even though Maria was beautiful. She was still a bitch and he couldn't wait to get to the dance for the show to go on. Kyle's jaw tightens and says in a sarcastic voice.  
"I waited for like 15 minutes. Haven't you heard of a thing called a clock?" Kyle points to his Fossil watch.  
Maria rolls her eyes again and says, "Whatever. Let's just go. I filled out the stupid assignment. So, when we get to the dance. I ditch you, then I'll be with Michael, okay?"

Kyle gives a broad smile, shrugging his shoulder and says, "Sure." He looks at Maria, his sky blue eyes twinkling.

Maria ignores him and sees the crosage he's holding.  
"Is that mine?" Maria points to the flower.  
Kyle nods his head and Maria snorts in disguist.  
"White? Are you color blind or something Valenti? I'm wearing a green dress."  
Kyle presses his lips together and throws the box aside. "You know something, DeLuca. We haven't talked since we found out we had to go to the dance together. So, either you shut that mouth of yours and we can get this fun part out of the way or you can walk to the dance from here."  
Kyle hops in the front seat and starts the engine and looks up at her, smiling ever so sweetly.  
Maria is in shock. She can't believe Kyle just told her off like that. When has he ever?  
Redfaced, she gets in the car and buckles in. Turning, she looks at him and says hotly, saving any amount of dignity she has, "I don't know what my mother sees in your father."  
Kyle looks at her out of the corner of his eye and says in mock sweetness. "Feelings mutual with your mom."  
Kyle turns on the radio and the volume, so he won't have to hear Maria's cry of outrage and insults.

Isabel giggles as she continously changes the gems on her necklace. She can't believe she didn't know about this, but thank God for Tess. Isabel frowns slightly as she hears her brother in the next room. Tess was in guest room, getting ready. Isabel walks towards Max's room and knocks lightly.  
"What?" Cries out Max. Isabel could tell that he was frustrated...but what?  
"Just wondering what's going on. Can I come in, Max?" Isabel asks, leaning her ear against the door.  
Max opens his door quickly, nearly making Isabel lose her balance. Max was dressed in a black suit, his hair brushed back, but his usual good natured face was in a deep scowl.  
Raising her eyebrows, Isabel asks. "What's wrong?"  
"Nothing."  
Isabel closes her eyes and says, "Don't lie to me, Max. This is the most exciting part of my life, and you're ruining it, because you're in a bad mood about something or another. Now, what's wrong?"

Max glares at Isabel and says, "Tess was to show up for D-Hall, but she wasn't there, so I had to do all the cleaning, and thank God for my powers or I wouldn't be here right now. So, excuse me, Iz, if I'm ruining your night."

Isabel can't help but smile. "Tess was with me. We were shopping for a dress. Tess is in the guest room getting ready."  
Before Max can say anything or even protest, Isabel walks back to her room, thinking about Michael again. She couldn't wait to show Michael what she was wearing.

Max stares after Isabel, mouth open. Tess was here? In his house? He couldn't believe. In fact, he didn't want to accept that Tess and Isabel were becoming good friends. Max looks down the hall to the guest room and wonders if he should go and have a little chat with Tess.  
Sighing, Max runs his fingers through his hair and closes the door with his heel. Feeling dejected, he sits down on his bed and turns on the radio and flips through his CDs finding The Crow's. He didn't want to think about Tess, but lately that's all he's been able to do. He closes his eyes, trying to conjure up the image of Liz and her doe-brown eyes, but instead all he sees is blue..an endless color of blue. He didn't have to figure out what that meant. He already knew.

"Now, you both remember the plan." Nicholas begins softly, walking cautiously up towards the Evans' house. Both Lonnie and Rath nodded their heads in understanding. Nicholas couldn't wait. Soon. Very soon.

Tess drops her blue sapphire necklace and spins around, breathing heavily. She puts a trembling hand to her throat, closing her eyes. No, not possible. He can't be here. They can't be here. But, Tess feels a sense of discount around her.. Tess opens her eyes and looks at herself in the mirror, seeing her pale face and her mouth trembling.  
"Nicholas."


	9. Chapter 9

The Valentine's Dance was going in full swing. Everyone was enjoying it and the food was actually pretty good, yet Maria wasn't dancing nor was she eating. Maria wringed her hands constantly, waiting for Michael to show up. She looked over towards Liz, who was by the punch bowl, sipping her cup every few seconds and looking at the main entrance; trying to appear nonchalant, but Maria knew what Lizzie was thinking. Where in the hell were the Czechs at?  
Taking a deep breath she walks over to where Kyle is sitting, eating his food with great enjoyment, making Maria want to hurl. How can he eat at a time like this?

Making a face, Maria sits down and plays with the silverware-seeing her somewhat perfect reflection. Tucking in a strand of her curly hair behind her ear, Maria gives Kyle a pointed look. She didn't know why, but she wanted to be admired right now. She wanted him to compliment her, but all Kyle was doing was eating and eating even some more. Rolling her sultry, green eyes, Maria props her elbows on the table and folds her hand, supporting her pointed chin.  
It was going to be a long night...

Tess screamed trying to fight off Nicholas' mindwarp. She knew what he was trying to do-he was trying to control her mind..again..doing the same thing he had been doing in New York, when Lonnie and Rath had capturedher and almost killing Max. Fortunately, with Nasedo's killer drills, she had fought them off. Now, if only she could do it again. Tess concentrates, using her mindwarp capabilities, getting into his mind.

Flash  
Nicholas at the summit meeting when he sees her.

Flash  
When Tess destroys the skins using her firebolt and the rage he is feeling.

Tess feels herself drowning in darkness, screaming for help. Tess falls to her knees, clawing an invisible force, feeling her mind splitting in two. She feels a pair of strong arms enfold her, and she can almost smell the subtle scent of spices. Max.  
She clings to him, desperate to escape. Desperate to see his beloved face again. She feels herself panicing. She can feel his energy through her. His strength. Just like in New York...  
The world is spinning around her and then it stops. She opens her tearstained eyes slowly, her breathing coming back to normal. He looked so beautiful, so strong and capable, that she couldn't help collapsing against him. She was dimly aware that he was stroking her hair, but she was simply too overcome to notice much else, just the comfortable and gentle feeling, surronding her. She burrows her face into his chest, and his arms tighten around her.  
Max cups the back of Tess' head, stroking her soft, blonde hair, whispering words of comfort into her ear.

"Tess-" Max's voice was tenderness itself. "What happened? Are you alright?"  
Max's voice was too gentle and his arms too strong, and the feelings inside of her waking up again from a long sleep, making her cry harder. Tess swallows, wondering if she should tell him. Lifting her head from his chest and looking into his gentle, unnamble brown eyes, Tess shakes her head, trying to clear her foggy mind and a forboding sense of loss filling inside of her so slowly and so unexpected. She knows she has to remember Nicholas and what he was trying to do, but it's useless. She can feel herself slipping away.  
Max lightly touches her tearstained cheeks and caresses her bottom lip, an aching tenderness overwhelming, as he leans forward to kiss her. Max wraps his arms around her, wanting to protect her. From everything. From him.

Isabel drops her brush on her vanity tray, hearing the scream. Tess. Isabel grabs a hold of her dress, racing towards the door. Before she can open it, she feels a strong hand sending her on her bed, landing in a hard thud. Before she can even comprehend what has happened, she sees a pair of familiar brown eyes looking into hers and the smirk of a she-devil.

Lonnie.

Liz dances slowly to Nelly, her hips swaying back and forth, but her heart wasn't in it. She sees Maria having a silent conversation with Kyle and Liz can't help but smile, when she sees Sherif Valenti and Amy dancing, each into their own world. Just the two of them. Not noticing anything. Love.  
Liz's eyes take on a far-away glance, remembering the times she and Max danced or would just hold hands and stare into each other's eyes. How she missed him. Liz touches her lips, feeling silly, for having a goofy grin plastered on her lips. Liz straightens out her black dress and adjusting the strapless top. She notices Alex sitting with his band friends.  
Why was he so distant lately?  
Liz ponders to herself, looking at him. Alex seemed to be happy, but she's known him for a long time, and she can tell he's keeping a secret. His usual cheerful dispostion and luminous, gentle blue eyes were now shadowed and in pain-as if, he could never tell her. His best friend what was wrong.  
Which hurt.

Alex feels a prickle on his neck and glances towards Liz, who is looking at him, her face showing a sign of concern. Alex knows he hasn't been himself, but he can't help. Not after seeing Isabel with Michael. Isabel and Michael. God, how he hated how close it fit.  
Alex looks over towards Maria and Kyle. Alex has a good feeling, Kyle knows what's going on, while Maria didn't have clue. Alex could always tell whether she was in a good mood or not, just by looking into her eyes. She couldn't hide anything, no matter how hard she tried, she always showed her emotions. Honesty is so important in a relationship-any relationship for that matter. Alex gives out a deep sigh, barely listening to his friends on the latest music trends and upcoming albums.  
Alex looks up at the ceiling, and he can almost imagine Isabel's eyes. Like twinkling stars and he wishes what would be...

Max feels Tess slipping away from him, her mind wandering. Max deepens the kiss, connecting his mind to hers, wanting desperately see her. Her.

Flash  
The first day they met.

Flash  
The day at the bench, when he had told her he didn't want her to leave.

Flash  
When he had walked away from her, after hearing about their destiny. Rejecting her. His bride. His wife.

Flash  
When Nicholas, Lonnie, and Rath tried to get inside her head. Trying to mindwarp her. Trying to control, but she fought them off. Firebolt...

Max breaks away from her, breathing heavily and choking with tears.  
I'm sorry, Tess. Max searches her eyes, her eyes filled with pain and longing, as he looks into hers, pleadingly. Begging forgiveness.

Tess touches his cheeks and says softly.  
"Nicholas is here."

Isabel looks at Lonnie, stunned. Lonnie is dressed in a lovely gown, but Lonnie's face is the exact likeness of Isabel. Why? What happened to the tattoos? The body piercings? The ragged, torn clothes?  
Isabel scrambles to her feet, facing Lonnie, her hand raised for whatever Lonnie was going to throw at her. She wanted to call out for Max, but she was afraid. Lonnie smiles-a contemputous smile, her pearly white teeth gleaming with a secret. A secret that Isabel knew what she was thinking of. Her betrayel to her own family.

Lonnie looks around Isabel's room and says, touching a bottle of Isabel's favorite perfume.  
"I don't understand why you won't betray your family..Vilandra," says Lonnie, throwing the bottle of perfume one hand to the other. "if only you would remember Kivar's love or any of men at court, who loved you..us." Lonnie gives her a pointed look, her dark eyes glittering dangerously. She smiles again-a smirk more so than a smile, her eyes studying Isabel. Vilandra. Her.  
"You probably think I can't love, but I do. All of those men were pawns into letting me gain power. My rightful throne." Lonnie says softly, confessing to Isabel the past. A past which Isabel wanted to forget. Lonnie puts the bottle of perfume back down and faces her. "My love is Rath. I'm sure you wouldn't understand, considering you haven't pursued...Michael." Lonnie shrugs her shoulders and flips her blonde hair. "Too bad. You two would have made a perfect couple."

Isabel's face is white and strained, tears brimming, wanting to fall, but she holds them back. Taking in a shaky breath, Isabel asks, "What do you want, Lonnie? Why did you come back to Roswell, unless you want someone or..something."  
Lonnie and Isabel lock eyes. Weighing each down.  
"Yes, we want the Granolith. Always the granolith, but only four can go back, you know." Lonnie says softly.

Isabel nods her head. "Yes, Max told me."

Lonnie gives a broad smile. "You're going to the Valentine's Dance, aren't you?"  
Isabel frowns, her dark eyes flickering, wondering how Lonnie would know..and why would she even care?  
Lonnie laughs softly to herself and says, waving her hand to the side. "We heard music playing at West Roswell High, when were passing through and-.."

Isabel cuts her off and asks plainly. "What do you want, Lonnie?"

Lonnie sighs and says, exasperated, "What do you think. We want to go home. It's always been that. Home." She looks at Isabel, walking towards her slowly almost mencing. "And, you're going to help me."

Isabel closes her eyes back away from her. "You're going to have to get through me first." She looks directly into her own brown eyes. Lonnie's.

Max gets up quickly, scanning the room.  
"Nicholas is here? Where?"  
Tess rocks herself back and forth and before she can tell him, she feels a force sending her and Max to a chest of drawers. Max hits the edge of wood, his shoulder in great pain, while Tess hits her head on the handles, knocking her out, cold.  
Max gets up, holding his shoulder and feels that his collarbone is broken. Wincing, Max faces Nicholas.  
Nicholas' boyish face looks at the damage he's caused and straightens out his suit and gives Max a brief smile.  
"Well, well, well..why it isn't our beloved King." Nicholas makes pity face towards Tess. "And, his Queen, who at the moment is asleep." Nicholas shakes his head. "And, I thought she was a Queen of etiquette."  
Max rasps out, trying to heal his broken collarbone.  
"What do you want, Nicholas."  
Nicholas starts to walk towards Max and the unconcious Tess. Max puts out his right hand and brings up his shield. Nicholas scowls and brings up his hand to break through Max's shield.

Max feels himself weakening, his collarbone throbbing.  
Before he can think of something to stop Nicholas, someone knocks on the door. Max turns his head quickly to the door and asks, roughly.  
"Who is it?"  
"Max, it's me. Michael. What's happening in there anyway? Your parents wanted me to know if Isabel is throwing a tantrum or something."  
Max looks at Nicholas and says quickly, "No, but Nicholas is. Get in here, Michael! Help me!"  
Max hears Michael give out a loud curse, as Michael opens the door and brings out his hand. Quickly, Max lets go of the shield, as Michael sends Nicholas to the dressing table.  
Nicholas struggles to get up, but Michael holds out his hand and says, "Don't move."  
Nicholas' eyes narrow in silent hatred, as he looks at his adversary. "Your powers have grown. I'm impressed."  
Nicholas looks at Tess' body, while Max is trying to wake her up. "That Queen of yours is stronger than I thought she would be, Max. I couldn't even mindwarp her. Her mind is too strong. Odd. In New York, when we captured her for a time, I tried to mindwarp her. To control her, but I couldn't, because of the horrible firebolt she used!"  
Nicholas gets up quickly and straightens his suit out once more, showing Max and Michael his burnt arm.

Max looks at him and asks, "When you say 'we' you also mean, Lonnie and Rath, right?"  
Nicholas nods his head and says, "Corret." Nicholas turns his gaze towards Tess and before he can do anything, Max throws Nicholas to the wall, as hard as he can.  
"Dont you dare!" Max yells, his hands forming into, tight fists. "Don't you dare, mindwarp her." Max is shaking. Literally shaking. He had never felt such hatred towards someone. Why?  
Nicholas laughs, still on the floor. "Your powers have also been growing. How I've underestimated you. I always thought that little bitch over there was the strongest out of you three, but I was wrong..or maybe not." Nicholas arches his back, cracking it and says, "In the past, I wouldn't have been a match for you or your Queen, but with your second in command. I killed him." Nicholas smiles evily. "Would you like a face off, Max? See who is the strongest?"

Michael looks at Max, silently sending him a message not to agree. Max wasn't ready.  
Tess is waking up slowly, her face deathly white.  
"Max-." Tess begins, putting a trembling hand to her temple. Max gently hushes her, putting his index finger to her lips. "I know what I'm doing, Tess."  
Tess shakes her head, trying to clear her mind and the stabbing pain in the back of her head. "Max, let me fight him. I heard what he said. It's a trick."  
Max kisses her forehead and says, "Trust in me. Do you?" Tess opens her eyes, looking deeply into his and nods her head. "Yes, I trust you. Beat the #$ out of him." Tess adds. Max smiles.

Nicholas makes a disguisting snort and says, "It's bad enough as it was back home. Ugh!" Nicholas shakes his head and says, "And, I thought you two weren't a couple. What happened to your precious Liz, Max? Or shall I not tell you."

Max looks at Nicholas, his eyes narrowing. "What do you mean?"  
Nicholas laughs and says, "If you want to know. As of this moment, Rath is going to hold up the Valentine's Dance. Do you think any will come out alive?"

Maria.  
Liz.  
Kyle.  
Alex.  
And many more...


	10. Chapter 10

The dance is in full swing and everyone is having a wonderful time, except for Maria, Liz, and Alex. Kyle who has been waiting for Ally to arrive, hasn't, and he's beginning to wonder why. Liz is talking to some girls, while Maria is sitting at the table, facing Kyle. Alex is still with his friends, staring off into space.  
"Ugh. Do they have to do that?" asks Maria, looking at her mother and Kyle's father. "Why did they even come? They're suppose to be our chaps. Suppose to be." Maria says, quoting the word 'suppose.' Kyle agrees but says, "At least there happy. I haven't seen my dad happy in a long time." Maria nods her head, even though she was reluctant to agree what Kyle said about anything.

Maria looks at her watch again for millionth time, wondering where in the hell was Michael at. He better have a good reason for not showing up. The dance was almost over!

Kyle sighs and says, exasperated, "Why are you looking at the watch? I swear, if you look at it again, it's going to crack. I'm sure it's tired of seeing your reflection."

Maria's jaw drops and says, astonished. "Why are you being so mean to me?"  
Kyle leans forward and says, narrowing his sky blue eyes. "Why? You don't think you deserve it, DeLuca? I've always wanted to tell you that ever since you've been a bitch towards Tess. What do you have against her? Just because, Liz doesn't like her, means you have to follow and do everything Liz does? God, you two make me sick!" Kyle slams his fork on his plate, nearly breaking it in half, and making other people on the dance floor jump, who was nearby their table.

Maria scowls and says sarcastically. "Gee, I wonder why."  
Kyle shakes his head and says, "It's old, DeLuca. Tess stopped the whole destiny thing, but you haven't stopped being a witch towards her." Kyle gets up from the table and leaves.

Maria crosses her arms and leans back on the chair, scowling even more. Liz sits down quickly beside her and asks, "Have you seen them?"  
Maria shakes her head and says, "No, and I'm wondering why. Do you think something happened?"  
Liz shakes her head. "I don't think so. Just wait. The dance isn't really over. We have two hours more to go." Liz clasps her hands together and says, "I wonder where Cliff is. He was suppose to pick me up, but he never did."  
Maria frowns and asks, "That's odd. I've always heard that Cliff is a punctual guy for a jock."  
Liz laughs and says, "I heard the same thing."

Maria and Liz notice the dance floor becoming deathly quiet. They turn to look, and they see a tall, light-haired boy, standing near the doorway. He's wearing a leather jacket, chains everywhere and body piercings. His face like Michael's.

Rath.

Lonnie looks at her. "I know that, Isabel." She looks at her fingernails and says softly. "Because right now, Rath is at West Roswell High and Nicholas is challenging Max at the moment. What are you going to do about that now, Isabel?"

Isabel answers Lonnie's threat by raising her hand and sending Lonnie full force to her bedroom wall, Lonnie's body going through the plaster and the bricks. She hears a loud knocking and her parents voices.  
"Isabel! Isabel, honey open up! What's all the noise about? It's not the end of the world if your hair isn't perfect." Diane Evans cries, trying desperately to open the door, wondering why her daughter was in hysterics. First the chest of drawers crashing and the piercing scream. Why was her daughter having a tanterm attack?  
Isabel hears Lonnie groaning, struggling to get up. Isabel pays careful attention, watching Lonnie, her hand still raised. Isabel calls out over her shoulder, her eyes firmly watching Lonnie's movements. "I'm alright mom. Just don't come in here. I'm not ready." Her voice flatters, praying desperately that somehow her parents will not hear the desperation and panic evident in her voice. Clearing her throat and taking a deep breath, she says quickly, "Why don't you and Dad go out or something. It's Valentine's Day, besides Daddy, don't you have something for mom?" Remembering the big surprise her dad had planned. She had heard all about it, while listening on the telephone. Her dad was going to take her mom out to a fancy dinner and surprise her with a beautiful pearl and diamond ring. Isabel hears her mother's sigh and small laugh.  
"Alright, Issy. Have a good time at the dance. Don't stay out too late."  
She hears her parents walking down the hall, their footsteps fading. Isabel starts to breathe in heavily, trying to control the emotions inside her. If only it was that simple.  
A few minutes pass, wondering what's happened to Tess. Isabel walks towards Lonnie's body and says softly, her voice low and hard. "Don't move or I'll kill you."  
She sees Lonnie's body freeze, her left hand slightly held up. Before Lonnie could do anything, Isabel slices her hand into the air, concentrating on Lonnie's hands, causing both of Lonnie's hands to burn suddenly. Isabel hears Lonnie's piercing scream, her hands burned to a crisp.  
She takes a shaking breath, as she looks up towards Isabel, her body shaking. "Your powers have grown but not enough..." Isabel grabs Lonnie's throat and says, "But what Lonnie?"

"Mr. Guerin!" Principal Hamiliton walks up towards Rath, his dark eyes demanding respect. Rath looks at him, a devilish smirk forming his lips. Principal Hamiliton was good at his job, and right now all he was seeing was Michael Guerin, wearing informal clothing to a formal dance. Mr. Hogward was also astonished by what they believed was Michael Guerin. Amy De Luca and Jim Valenti clear away the herded crowd, looking at Rath, who was standing in the middle of the room. Enjoying the spotlight. Jim swallows, looking at the group who knew, sending a telepathetic message: "What are we going to do?"   
Amy De Luca is in shock! She can't believe this is the same kind boy, who had helped her out in the wrestling match, when she needed money so badly. Also, the same boy she had helped to get him out of jail. She was so wrong! God, Amy thinks silently to herself. I need to see my therapist.

Liz, Alex, Maria, and Kyle looks at each other, trying to think of a way to escape and help the other students who had no clue what they were facing. The students had all stopped what they were doing and looked at Rath, some snickering, others whispering, and more just staring. The music had stopped, causing an erie silence to fall on the Valentine's Dance. Rath laughs and says, "If anybody wants to live. Everyone better do as I say." Rath looks at them, his dark eyes glittering dangerously. Principal Hamiliton and Mr. Hogward frown, wondering what Michael Guerin could possibly thinking. Like he could actually win! And before they could react, Rath holds him his hand and trying not to yawn, he sends them both to the nearby tables, crashing, plates, glasses shattering. Screaming is heard, and some scatter far away from Rath, while most try to run towards the Exit, but Rath heats the metal on the doors, shutting them inside. Jim fights his way through the crowd towards Prinicipal Hamiliton and Mr. Hogward, seeing if they were alright. Rath straightens out his leather jacket, and pops his neck. His eyes widen, seeing Liz and her little gang.

Max frowns and says, "You're lieing. Rath isn't at the school."  
Nicholas laughs and says, "Believe what you want, Max. It's not my funeral." With that said, he concentrates on the floor and his eyes flash, the floor splitting in two, spreading quickly towards Max, Tess, and Michael.. Tess screams, desperatly trying to stand. Max grabs her and holds her into his arms, while Michael holds his hand up. Nicholas knowing already what Michael would do, he holds his hand up, a shield forming around him. Michael's mouth opens slightly, as he can hear Courtney's warning about Nicholas. "All the things you can...times a thousand."

"Kil l me. I dare you." Lonnie looks at Isabel, contempt and hatred in her eyes. Isabel swallows shifting her hand, holding Lonnie's throat tighter. Lonnie laughs and says, "I knew it. You can't kill me. You're as weak as all the humans. You have nothing...you're nothing!" Isabel frowns, seeing Lonnie's dark eyes dance wildly..almost insanity. Lonnie's eyes concentrates on something...looking back on the past.  
"I have all the memories of being Princess Vilandra. If only you knew...then you would understand my feeling. " Lonnie looks at Isabel and says softly. "You'll become just like me. And, mother's heart will be broken once more. I hate her, did you know that? The throne was rightfully mine but she decided that our dear brother would have it. Four minutes apart I tell you! I was the oldest, but he was a man.." Lonnie shakes her head, laughing. "So, I showed them...but I knew I shouldn't have trusted Kivar." Her voice trails off, looking at Isabel. Lonnie than knowing she has a chance, grabs Isabel's head with her burned hands and concentrates, forming a connection and saying out loud. "Now, you'll remember. Vilandra."

Flash  
Vilandra hears the news of her mother's decision. Zan would be King. Isabel can feel the blinding hatred and bitterness forming inside of her.

Flash  
Her involvement with Kivar and the plan to overthrow Zan.

Flash  
The look of utter betrayel on her mother's face, as she sees her daughter the leader of the radical group.  
And, Vilandra's words to her mother. "Are you not proud of me, mother?"

The emotions begins to spread through Isabel, remembering the past she so desperately wanted to forget.  
Yet, it comes towards her...holding her tightly, not allowing her to forget but to remember. Remember the betrayel of her family...her mother...Max!  
Isabel cries out in sudden rage and strikes Lonnie, hearing a snap. Lonnie's eyes are wide open, a small smile spread across her lips, and dead. The connection was broken. The damage done. Isabel now knew what had happened and her old self, and she began to shake with fear. Fear of what was going to happen to her now.


	11. Chapter 11

Rath walks over towards the humans that know about him. He smiles at Liz and looks her up and down, saying, his New York accent heavy. "Hey, babe. You lookin sweet!"   
Liz gives it a weak smile, wondering if she could take advantage of Rath. Maria's jaw drops, can't believing what she's hearing. Rath? The man who looks and is the love of her life, is flirting with her best friend? Could Michael also do the same thing? She shakes her head inwardly. No, she says firmly to herself. He wouldn't do anything like that...yet by looking at Rath's smittened face...could it be true? She and Spaceboy were going to have to have a talk. If she ever gets out of here! Out of the corner of her eye, she sees her mother making her way towards her, Liz, Alex, and Kyle. Maria looks away. She knows by the expression on her mother's face, she wasn't going to be able to stop her from doing whatever she was going to do.

Amy DeLuca taps the shoulder of whom she thinks is Michael Guerin. Rath turns around, surprised. What would an old woman want with him? Amy crosses her arms and says, "Michael. Get out of this Gym, before I throw you out. And, how could you do that to Principal Hamiliton and Mr. Hogward? Don't you have any respect at all? And, here I thought you and my daughter would be good for each other. Well, you're wrong. You do not have my permission at all to see my daughter. If you even come near her, I will personally ensure you won't be able, too." Maria's jaw drops. She can't believe she's heard that! Before she could tell her mother that this boy isn't Rath; Rath just smiles and says, "Listen, grandma. If you're daughter happens to be this chick here." Rath indicates Liz. "Then, you can come after me if you want. If not..then you have nothing to worry about." Amy DeLuca's eyes widen in shock. What was going on here?

Tess looks at Nicholas, measuring him. Could she destroy him? The shield was still around Nicholas, and he was growing weak trying to hold it. Michael and Max are trying to break through, but it's take a long time to do so. Were Lonnie and Rath at the Gym now? Was anyone hurt? Tess wonders about Liz, Maria, Kyle, and Alex. Were they alright? Even though she wasn't too fond of Liz and Maria...she didn't want to see them killed. Where was Isabel? Thoughts and emotions flashed before her...struggling to get up, Tess leans her body against the wall, trying to regain as much strength as possible. Her head is still throbbing. Tess touches her forehead, her hand trembling. She couldn't heal a wound like this. She needed Max.

Isabel falls to her knees, her whole body shaking from what just happened. She looks at Lonnie's dead body, seeing the small triumph smile on her pale face, and Isabel closes her eyes. What was she going to now? Her breathing starts to contract, and her eyes fill with tears. Isabel thinks back to the memories she now has. Did she really do those awful things? Did she hate Max and her mother that much? Isabel opens her mouth to sob, but not a sound comes out. She shakes her head, straightening her shoulders. "No," Isabel whispers to herself. "No, I will not cry." Isabel takes a deep breath and stands up, looking into Lonnie's face, Isabel vows, her voice loud, trembling, but firm.  
"I will never be like you, Vilandra."

Isabel runs towards her bedroom door, and opens it quickly. Racing down the hallway towards the guest bedroom, remember hearing Tess' scream, she knocks furiously.  
"Tess! Tess! Are you alright?"

Max, Michael, and Tess turn to hear a pounding knock on the door and hearing Isabel's frantic voice. Tess quickly opens the door, her breathing irregular. Isabel looks at Tess' bruised face and her eyes widen. Isabel see's Nicholas, and anger fills her...remembering. She shakes her head, trying to focus.  
"Isabel." Max calls, not looking at her, but concentrating on breaking through Nicholas' shield. "Get to the school as quickly as possible, and help Tess out of here. Rath and Lonnie are there right now."  
Isabel shakes her head, helping Tess stand up. "I wouldn't worry about, Lonnie, Max."  
Max and Michael frown. Max asks, "What are you talking about, Is?"  
Isabel shakes her head again, not answeirng Max. "No, Max. We need to stick together. The Royal Four, remember?"  
Michael turns his head quickly and says in a reassuring voice. "Isabel, go! Max and I can handle ourselves."  
Isabel hesitates for a second...should she leave?   
"Go!" Michael cries, his voice commanding...yet Isabel saw it in his eyes. He didn't want her to leave, but knowing it was best..Max, also looks behind him, his eyes softening towards Tess. Tess nods her head towards Max and says, "Everything will be alright." Tess grabs Isabel, and they go out the door.  
Leaving Max and Michael to fend for themselves against Nicholas.

Tess felt herself getting weaker and weaker. They weren't even half way to the school. She knew she was being a burden to Isabel, but Isabel wasn't going to leave her.  
"Isabel.."Tess begins, tryiing to catch her breath. "Nasedo taught me a way to get someplace in seconds. It's called phasing."  
Isabel stops and looks at her, eyes narrowing. "What are you talking about?"  
Tess looks up at her and says, breathlessly. "Where do you think the FBIs got the knowledge of Telekanetics, dream walking, healing, mind warps and etc? Do you think they made it up? They've studied us for fifty years..they might as well make money off of the "crazy" notions, as others would say."

Isabel nods her head. "Alright. You have a point, but what is exactly phasing."  
"Phasing is where you concentrate and think of place you want to be. You must concentrate and focus. If you aren't careful, you could phase yourself into space, and that would not be a good thing." Tess takes Isabel's hands into hers and says, "Concentrate on the gym. Close your eyes, but we have to be discrete as to where we go." Isabel closes her eyes, thinking of the Roswell High Gymnasium, and in the girl's bathroom. She feels a sensation of herself spinning, her hair and dress flying up. Then she sees a flash in her mind, Isabel opens her eyes, and finds herself in the girl's bathroom. Blinking several times, Isabel looks at Tess and says her voice in awe. "It worked."  
Tess nods her head, struggling to stay on her feet. She leans against the counter, catching her breath.  
Isabel puts a comforting hand on Tess' shoulder. "Are you alright?"  
Tess shakes her head, "No, but we need to do this. We need to rescue everyone." Tess straightens her back, her blue eyes flashing with determination. She jerks her head towards the exit. "I'll mindwarp Lonnie and Rath, while you help everyone escape."  
A shadow falls over Isabel's lovely features.  
"I wouldn't worry about Lonnie right now. I killed her." Isabel says, her voice soft and emotionless.

Tess looks into Isabel's tormented eyes and says, knowing what she is going through. "I never blamed you...Vilandra."  
Isabel looks away, tears streaming down her face, and she slowly nods her head, her lips trembling.  
Tess takes Isabel's hand and squeezes it.  
"Come on. We have a world to save."

He stood back against the wall, a malicious smile spread across his face. His now, dark eyes were hot as coals, twinkling dangerously. He shakes his head, laughing at Rath. How could Zan have been so foolish to pick an idiot like Rath? The once, handsome jock, Cliff Stanely went into the shadows and transformed into Kivar, a soft, evil laugh breaking from his lips. Soon, he would have his revenge and his throne would be secure.

Rath picks up a plate of food and starts to eat it with his fingers, while walking towards and sitting, ignoring everyone and everything. The gang is wondering what to do. Kyle motions for them to lean in and listen.  
"Look. Rath has a thing for Liz here." Kyle indicates Liz, by jerking his thumb at her. "So, all we need to do is distract him. And, Liz is the only one that can do it." Everyone turns and looks at Liz. Liz's doe-brown eyes widen and says, shaking her head. "No way. Not me." She looks at everyone in the group, her eyes pleading for them to understand. "I can't do it..it's too repulsive!"  
Kyle rolls his eyes and purses his lips together, his patience wearing thin.  
"Look here, Elizabeth. Quit being so selfish and do this for us. I'm not saying sleep with the guy, for crying out loud! Just do what you did to me. Lead him on!"  
Liz looks at Kyle, her mouth slightly open. How could he say that to her? But before she could object, the door to the girl's bathroom swings open and walks out is a tall girl with long blond hair, and a long crimson dress. Isabel..or was it Lonnie..?

Isabel's heart is hammering faster and faster against her chest. She wonders why it hasn't burst out of her. She and Tess had made up the plan, for her, Isabel Diane Evans, to take on the roll as Lonnie. Please let it work, Isabel prays silently to herself, walking towards Rath, not looking at Liz, Kyle, Alex, or Maria. Hoping they couldn't tell the difference. Taking a deep breath she puts her arm around Rath's waist, leaning forward and kisses his cheek.

Show time.


	12. Chapter 12

Kivar takes a step back into the corner, as he watched Vilandra walking towards the idiot Rath. His jaw tightening, he watches her beautiful body..wanting to touch and admire her curves and volputuous breasts. Pursing his lips together, he waits for the right moment. To reveal himself to her.

She would be his..once more.

"Lonnie, sweety." Rath says, kissing her temple. He looks her up and down, his eyes narrowing. "Why'd you change your dress?"

Isabel swallows, not looking at him for a second. "What am I going to do now?" She thinks to herself. She had forgotten Lonnie had been wearing a different dress when she had come for Isabel.

Tilting her chin up in the air, she says breezingly. "Oh, I decided to change my dress..after having to deal with Isabel Evans." Her New York accent was perfect, and she breathed a sigh of relief inwardly.

Rath laughs. "Oh? What happened to her?"

Isabel gives a sultry smile. "I killed her of course."

Tess had walked out of the girls restroom slowly, while supporting her body, by leaning against the cold wall. She's hidden behind the plants, as she watches Isabel and Rath. Everyone else is far away from them..just trying to remain calm.

Tess sees movement in the far corner of the Gym..he sees a pair of dark eyes glittering..and she swallows, a foreboding sense of emotion piercing inside of her.  
She remembered those eyes from a past..so long ago.  
Closing her eyes, she knows it is Kivar..This was going to be more complicated and challenging, then she had initially thought.

Liz, Maria, Alex, and Kyle gasp. Were they hearing this right? Did Lonnie really kill Isabel?

Kyle sees Alex's eyes tear up. Liz and Maria both put their arms around Alex, comforting him. Liz wonders..what had happened to Max? Was he alright? She buries her face in the curve of Alex's neck, trying desperately not to cry. Maria closes her eyes..wondering about Spaceboy. She looks over at Lonnie and Rath and swears that they would never leave Roswell alive.


End file.
